TMNT: Family is Forever
by CartoonGirlxXx
Summary: Christine was just a newborn when Master Splinter found her. Re-write of the 2003 series with Christine as the younger sister of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
1. Chapter 1

TMNT: Family is forever

Chapter 1: Do I really belong here?

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT**

**Hi Readers, I decided that I wanted to put this story again and hopefully finish it**

Master Splinter sat in the training room watching his students perform their training routine. Leonardo stood off to his left practising his leaping split kicks. He was the leader of the group (after Master Splinter of course) and took it on himself to insure the safety of his family.

To Leo's left stood Raphael. Out of all of them he was strongest but had trouble controlling his temper.

On Master Splinter's far right stood Michelangelo. Of all the turtles he struggled the most with his concentration.

The 4rth turtle was Donatello who stood to Michelangelo's right. He was the smartest out of all of them and often used his big brain in his ninjutsu.

The final student was not like her 4 siblings. Christine was not a mutant turtle but a human girl rescued by Master Splinter when she was only a baby. Even though she was a year younger than her brothers she had started her ninjutsu training at the same time they did. As she was a human Christine didn't have the same power and strength as her brothers but her slim figure gave her better balance and speed.

"That is us finished for today" Master Splinter announced, "You have done well my children"

"Thank you sensei" his students said before bowing. "Well guys, I'm off for a shower" Mikey said as he turned to leave the room.

"Hold on there Mikey" Raph said as he reached out to pull his brother back, "You got into the shower first yesterday"

"Yeah Mikey" Donatello said as he crossed his arms, "Let someone else go first for a change"

"Are you guys seriously gonna fight over who gets in the shower first?" Leo teased, "Do you know how childish that is?"

While the 4 of them fighted they didn't notice their sister slip by them and run off towards the bathroom. "You snooze you lose bros!" she shouted before shutting and locking the bathroom door.

After she had gone for a shower Christine went back to her room to get dressed and dry her hair. She put on her pyjamas (Sweat pants and a tank top) and pulled her hair back into a tight pony-tail. That was when she noticed her English homework sitting on her desk. Her assignment was to write an essay about her family. For obvious reasons Christine couldn't complete the task. She sighed and went to see what her family were up to.

Christine found Master Splinter meditating in the living room, her brothers nowhere to be seen. "Master Splinter, can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Of course child" Master Splinter replied, "What is it that you wish to ask?"

"Never mind" Christine sighed, losing her nerve, "Sorry I bothered you sensei"

"Christine, wait" Master Splinter said, "Sit down and tell me what is troubling you" "I was thinking about my family, my biological family" Christine said, biting her lip, "Do you know anything about them?"

"I'm sorry my dear but unfortunately I do not" Master Splinter replied, "What brought on this sudden curiosity?"

"I've been given an English assignment about family" Christine said looking down, "It made me think about how I don't belong here"

"I see" Master Splinter said, stroking his beard, "Wait here a moment" The old rat stood up and walked off towards his room.

He was back within minutes carrying what looked to be like a wooden crate.

"Thank you" Master Splinter said as Christine rushed over to help him carry the crate.

"Is this-?" She asked, "Is this what I think it is?"

"Yes, you're cot from when you were a baby" Master Splinter replied, "Notice how each of your brothers left a mark on it to remind you of them"

"Really" Christine said, examining the cot closer, "But wouldn't they be only 1 at the time?"

"Yes they were, but it seems that turtle tots develop much faster than human babies" Master Splinter answered, "I was just as surprised as you were"

"Let me guess" Christine giggled as she pointed to what looked like a large pizza carved into the wood, "Mikey?"

"I believe that was a statement rather than a question" Master Splinter laughed, "If I remember correctly he said something about making sure you'll never go hungry"

Christine laughed and shook her head. "And this was Donatello" Master Splinter pointing to a carving that looked like a toolbox, "So you would know that he would always be there to help you fix your problems"

"This is the Japanese symbol for family" Christine said as she pointed to the symbol on the head board, "Was this Leo?"

"No child" Master Splinter replied, "That was Raphael"

"Raph" she said surprised, "Really?"

"Yes, so you knew that you are always a part of this family" Master Splinter said, "Leo's carving is at the foot of the cot" Curiously Christine moved the cot so she could see what Leo craved. "The strength of a family, like the strength of an army, is in its loyalty to each other" The words brought tears to her eyes.

"I never knew how much I meant to them" she whispered as she wiped the tears away.

"Oh yes Christine, you mean a great deal to all of us" Master Splinter smiled, "Without you our family wouldn't be complete"

"Thank you" Christine said as she reached over to hug him, "I love you father"

"And I you my daughter" Master Splinter said as he hugged her back, "I have some pictures of the boys when they were babies, would you like to see them?"

"Are you kidding?" she giggled, "Mikey and Raph have been teasing me a lot lately and I need some pay back material!"

"This is them not long after I found them" Master Splinter said as he handed her a picture of the turtles, "Sound asleep on the floor"

"Wow" she giggled as she looked at the picture, "It's hard to believe they were once so young"

"Yes, they were small" Master Splinter laughed, "But that picture was taken almost 19 years ago"

"What are you two laughing at?" Leo asked as he and his brothers walked up behind Christine and Master Splinter.

"You" Christine giggled as she handed him up the photo.

"Oh man, look at us!" Donatello laughed.

"Hey, at least you got my good side" Mikey joked.

"You guys were so cute" Christine teased, "What happened?"

"Very funny" Raphael said as he reached over to ruffle her hair, "We don't tease you about how you look"

"I think you mean Leo and Donny don't" she replied, "You and Mikey do all the time"

"Just doing our job little sister" he laughed. Christine couldn't help but laugh with him.

"What's this?" Mikey asked as he reached into the box and pulled out an old video, "Hey Donny, any idea what's on this?"

"I dunno" Donatello said as he took the video from Mikey and put it in the player, "Only one way to find out" A baby Christine appeared on the screen with her brothers sitting a few metres to her right.

"Hey, its Christine's first steps" Mikey chuckled, "This should be good" On the TV screen the turtles encouraged their baby sister to walk towards them but she had other ideas and walked off in the opposite direction.

"At least I had some common sense" Christine laughed. "Actually, those weren't you official first steps" Master Splinter said, "Just your first on camera"

"Huh?" Christine asked, "What do you mean Sensei?"

"In that video you were two and a half when in actual fact you were just under 2 when you started walking" Master Splinter told her, "You noticed that Raphael was upset and walked over to hug him like he used to do when you were crying" Their siblings laughed at Christine and Raph's shocked faces.

"Do you remember that?" she asked him.

"Nope" he replied, "Do you?"

"No" she giggled, "I was only a toddler remember"

"So was I" Raph chuckled.

"Hey, remember the time we all fell asleep and Mikey drew moustaches on our faces" Donatello said.

"I told you guys, it wasn't me!" Mikey answered.

"You sure about that Mikey?" Raph said, crossing his arms, "Then how did the pen end up in your hands?"

"The only other possibility is that someone put the pen in Mikey's hand to make it look like he did it" Donatello explained. Christine tried not to laugh but couldn't help letting out a giggle.

"It was you!" Leo gasped, "You drew moustaches on us and framed Mikey for it!"

"Guilty!" Christine laughed.

"You are so gonna get it!" Mikey said before the 4 turtles started tickling her.

"Guys-Stop!" Christine gasped, "I-can't-breathe!"

"Ah hem" Master Splinter coughed. The turtles stopped tickling Christine and the 5 of them kneeled in front of their sensei.

"As you can see Christine" Master Splinter said, "We are all family and you are part of that" Christine smiled as she stood up and ran off to her bedroom.

"Where are you going now?" Leo asked her. "To write my English essay" she shouted back, "Now that I know how to write it"

The next day Donatello sat in the living room fixing the toaster. He saw the lair entrance open and Christine walk in.

"Hey Christine" he waved, "How was school?"

"The usual" she shrugged, "Long and boring"

"What you got there?" he asked pointing to the papers in her hand.

"My essay, my teacher gave me an A for it" she replied,"Want to read it?"

"Sure" he replied and she handed it to him.

"Hey Donny, what you reading?" Raph asked as he, Mikey and Leo passed on their way to the dojo.

"Christine's essay" Donatello replied, still reading the essay. His brothers stopped so they could also read it...

_The dictionary definition of family is __a group people related by blood or marriage. This normally consists of two parents and their children living in the same house. But this isn't always the case. There are some families with only one parent and some with no children at all. When I was born my biological mother put me in a basket and left me on the street. In my blanket she left a note asking whoever found me to take care of me and she could not. My adoptive father found me and took me home without any questions or regrets. Well, none that I know of any way! He has been a great father to me and I can't thank him enough. Then there is my 4 older brothers, father adopted them a year before he found me. We couldn't be more different but in some ways we couldn't be more alike. Every family has their arguments and ours is no acceptation; especially when food is involved. When you life in a house with 4 other teenagers you soon learn to get in fast! Although, we are always there for each other no matter what the situation is. I'm not the bravest, or the strongest, or the funniest or even the smartest sibling but that doesn't matter to me. These traits only make up half of who we are. The other half is our families and what they mean to us. I would do anything for my family, even if it meant sacrificing my life to save theirs. "Family" isn't just 2 parents and their children; it is so much more than that. "Family" is the love and support you feel from one another and knowing that nothing can ever break it. I may not biologically related to family but to be honest, I don't care._

Christine blushed and looked down at the floor. Once all her brothers had finished reading she found herself being pulled into a group hug.

"I love you guys" she whispered. A sudden flash made them jump and they sprang apart. Master Splinter stood by the wall, a camera in his hands.

"Finally, a nice picture of the 5 of you now" he smiled as he started walking back to his room, "And now I have my own blackmail material"

"Um Donny?" Christine said, "When did Master Splinter get a camera?"

"Never mind that" Mikey chuckled, "When did Master Splinter learn how to use a camera?" The siblings laughed before going back to what they had been doing before.


	2. Chapter 2

TMNT: Family is Forever

Chapter 2: Meet the family

**Please note: I do not own TMNT!**

**In my story the turtles and Christine have already met Casey and April. In my version April has become a doctor and Casey is still, well Casey! Hope you enjoy it**

The next morning it was Christine's turn to make the breakfast. When she went to the kitchen to start it she found that the fridge and cupboards were almost empty.

"What's for breakfast?" Raph asked as he and Leo came into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Sorry guys" Christine said as she closed the fridge door, "Looks like it's left over pizza"

"Again!" Raph moaned, "I thought April and Donny were going shopping last night"

"April had to cancel" Leo explained, "There was an emergency at the hospital"

"No problem" Christine shrugged, "I'll go on my way home from work" "Whatever you do" Leo chuckled, "Do not tell Mikey"

"Don't tell me what?" Mikey asked as he joined his siblings in the kitchen.

"You want the good news or the bad news?" Christine asked. "Err, tell me the good news" Mikey replied.

"The good news is that we're having pizza for breakfast" Raph said, "The bad news is that is the only food we have left"

"No!" Mikey gasped, "How will we ever survive?!"

"Jeez Mikey, over dramatic much" Christine said as she rolled her eyes, "I'm going shopping after work"

"You better" Mikey said and received head slaps from Raph and Leo for it.

"See you guys later" Christine said as she left the room, "If you get hungry then you can eat Mikey!"

"Hey!" Mikey shouted back. Christine giggled and went to find Donny.

She found him in his lab and knocked on the door.

"Come in" he shouted.

"Hey Donny, have you got that shopping list?" she said as she entered the lab, "I'm gonna go get the shopping after work"

"There's no need" he replied, "I was gonna go once I finish up here"

"I don't mind going, it is on my way home" she shrugged, "Besides, there something I need to pick up anyway"

"If you write it down I can get it for you" Donny said.

"Err, its fine Donny" Christine said awkwardly, "It's not really something I can ask my brother to get for me"

"I don't mind" Donny shrugged, "What is it you need?"

"Alright, you asked for it" Christine thought.

"I need tampons!" she said.

"Here's the shopping list" Donatello said as he handed his sister a piece of paper. Christine tried not to laugh at her blushing brother.

"See you later" she giggled.

"Yeah, see you" Donny replied before going back to his project.

When Christine shut the door she burst out laughing.

"What so funny?" Raph asked as he pasted her with a slice of pizza in his hand.

"Donny" she giggled again, "I never thought it was possible for a turtle to blush as red as he did"

"Why?" Raph grinned, "What did you do?"

"Let's just say that the next time I say to Donny that I'll do the shopping because I need to pick up something he won't argue" Christine said.

"Poor Donny" Raph chuckled after realising what his sister needed to pick up.

"Poor me!" Christine giggled, "I had to tell what I needed in order to get the shopping list!"

"You heading off to work?" he asked her.

"Yeah" she replied, "Try not to get into too much trouble while I'm gone"

"Us, really?" Raph said, raising an eyebrow, "Don't you know us well enough by now to know that we always get into trouble!" Christine laughed and waved as she left the lair. It was until she reached the surface that she realised that she had just had 2 conversations involving women's menstrual cycles with her brothers.

After work Christine went straight to the supermarket. It had been a long day and she wasn't paying much attention to what was happening around her. Once she had everything that she needed she went to the nearest check out.

"Hey Christine" the check-out guy said, "Did you find everything you needed?" Christine was surprised that the guy knew her but when she looked up she realised that it was her best friend Ryan Hamilton.

"Oh hey Ryan" she smiled, "I didn't know you worked here"

"First day" Ryan chuckled, "Did you find everything you were looking for?"

"Um, yeah" Christine said. She blushed when she realised he would see her buying tampons.

"Don't worry" Ryan laughed when he figured out why she was blushing, "You're not the first woman that I have sold tampons to" Christine laughed and handed over the money to pay for the shopping.

"Hey, I get off in 5 minutes" Ryan said as he handed her the change, "Want to go grab a coffee?" Christine checked her watch. It was only 4PM; her brothers wouldn't be missing her yet.

"Sure, why not" Christine smiled.

"Cool" Ryan smiled, "I know a great coffee shop not far from here"

"Alright" Christine said, "But you're buying!"

"Deal" Ryan smiled before calling up the next customer.

"So where have you been Christine?" Ryan asked her as they walked down the street with their coffees, "I've hardly seen you"

"Yeah, I've been really busy with graduation coming up" Christine shrugged, "And I have been spending some time with my family after...you know" "Yeah, I know" Ryan sighed.

Just as Christine went to ask him how he was doing a group of Purple Dragons blocked their path.

"Well, well, well" the leader said, "If it ain't the ninja turtles' younger sister"

"Ninja turtles?" Ryan asked, "What the hell is going on Christine?"

"Not now Ryan" Christine said, "As for you losers, what do you want?"

"We want revenge!" the leader said, "First on you and then that pathetic family of yours"

"That's it, now you've crossed the line!" Christine shouted, "I've taken punks like you out before and I can do it again"

"Yeah, with those turtles you call brothers" another purple dragon said, "Whatcha gonna do without them to protect you?"

"Oh I don't need my brothers to protect me!" Christine shouted, "I can take down you idiots with one hand behind my back"

"Oh we'll just see about that" the leader said.

"Christine!" Ryan shouted as one of the purple dragons picked him up and flung him down the nearest alley way. He watched helplessly as the purple dragons surrounded Christine. What happened next surprised him. Christine spun around and kicked 5 of the purple dragons in the head. They were all knocked out instantly.

"Little girl you are gonna wish you hadn't done that" the leader said.

"Funny, I was gonna say the same to you" Christine grinned before punching him in the face.

"Any of you other losers wanna go?" she asked the remaining purple dragons, "I've still got lots of fight left in me" "

Let's get out of here" one of the purple dragons said.

"I'm with you" another said as the ones who were still standing starting running.

"Ryan!" Christine shouted as she turned and ran into the alley, "Ryan, where are you?!"

"I'm here!" he shouted back. Christine spun around and spotted him leaning against the wall.

"Careful" she said as she rushed over to help support him, "That punk threw you pretty hard, you probably have a concussion"

"Ow!" Ryan said as he accidently hit his head on the wall.

"That's what I thought" Christine said as she rolled her eyes, "Come on, let's get out of here before more of them get here"

"Christine, wait" Ryan said, "What did that purple dragon mean about your brothers being ninja turtles?"

"Oh that, we were invited to a fancy dress party for someone's birthday a couple of months ago" Christine lied, "On our way home a group of purple dragons and some other guys attacked us and got pretty pissed when we took them out"

"So um, about these other guys?" Ryan asked, "Did they happen to wear pyjamas that made them look like ninjas?"

"Um, yeah" Christine said, "Why?"

"Cause I think they want a rematch" Ryan said as he pointed to a group of ninjas standing at the entrance to the alley.

"Aw shit" Christine said as she reached into her pocket to press the emergency button on her shell cell, "First chance you get Ryan, run!"

"No way" he protested, "I'm not leaving you"

"I'll be fine" she shouted, "My brothers are on their way"

"How can they be on their way?" Ryan asked, "You haven't even had a chance to phone them!"

"I can't explain it right now" Christine said, "Now for god's sake run!" Just then the ninjas' patience ran out and they charged at Christine. Instead of running Ryan hid behind the nearest bin. From his hiding spot he watched as one of the ninjas pulled out a katana and sliced Christine's arm.

"No!" Ryan gasped, "Christine!" He staggered to his feet to go help her but fell back down in shock when 4 figures suddenly appeared in front of him.

"About time you guys got here" Christine said as she continued to fight the other ninjas.

"Blame Mikey" one of the figures said, "It's his fault"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" the one Ryan assumed to be Mikey said, "You didn't leave many for us to fight did you Christine"

"Oh jee, sorry Mikey" Christine said sarcastically, "Next time I'll just let them attack me!"

Between the 5 of them they knocked out the remaining 13 ninjas within minutes.

"Oh yeah!" Mikey said, "We totally kick some shell!"

"Considering it was me who took out most of them" Christine teased.

"Good point" Mikey said, "Okay, I'll give you half the credit"

"Come on guys we better-HEY!" Raph started to say before he was hit over the head from behind.

"Run Christine, run!" Ryan shouted a bin lid in his hand, "I've got their attention, now run!"

"Ryan!" Christine said as she rushed through her brothers to get to him, "Ryan, I thought you had already gone"

"What are you waiting for Christine" Ryan said, "Go find your brothers already!"

"For god's sake Ryan, will you shut up and listen to me!" Christine snapped, "These are my brothers!"

"What?" Ryan said in shock.

"These are my brothers" Christine repeated, slower this time.

"Hi there!" Mikey said as her walked up behind Christine and waved to Ryan. Ryan's eyes rolled back into his head and he fainted.

"You really do have that effect on people don't you Mikey" Donny chuckled.

"What happened to your arm Christine?" Leo asked her. Christine looked down at her arm and noticed that blood was now flowing from her wound.

"Oh that" she winced, "One of those ninjas sliced it with his katana"

"Hold still" Donny said as he ripped off a piece of Christine's shirt sleeve.

"Thanks" she said as the wrapped it around her wound and tied a knot in it.

"It's gonna need stitches" he said, "I'll phone April on our way back to the lair"

"What the shell is going on here Christine?" Raph asked her.

"Alright, I'll explain everything but not here" Christine sighed, "There could be more of those Purple Dragons and ninjas on their way here"

"Let's go" Raph said as he lifted up the nearest manhole cover.

"What about Ryan?" Christine asked, "We can't just leave him here"

"She's right" Donatello said, "Besides we need to figure out how much he acutely saw"

"I'll get him" Leo said as he bent down to pick Ryan up over his shoulders.

"Come on" Raph said as he jumped down the manhole, "Are we going home or what?" His siblings jumped down after him.

"Master Splinter!" Donny called out as the 5 of them entered the lair, "We need you!"

"My students!" Master Splinter gasped as he watched lay a still unconscious Ryan on the couch, "What have you done?"

"Don't look at us!" Raphael growled, "Blame Christine"

"What was I meant to do?!" Christine snapped at him, "Leave him unconscious in an alley?"

"Raphael, Christine!" Master Splinter said, "Stop arguing"

"Master Splinter, I can explain everything" Christine pleaded.

"I think that will be necessary" Master Splinter said, "Come, let us talk in the kitchen" Leo made some tea while the rest of his family sat down around the table.

"Thanks" Christine said as he handed her a mug.

"Alright Christine, tell us who that guy is" Raph said, "And how you know him"

"He's my best friend Ryan Hamilton" Christine told them, "I've known him since we were 5"

"Ah yes" Master Splinter said, "I do recall you telling me about him a few times"

"Hold on!" Raph snapped, "You told Master Splinter but not us, don't we have a right to now?!"

"Raphael, quiet!" Master Splinter ordered, "Let your sister finish!"

"I met Ryan in the supermarket and we went to get a coffee since we hadn't seen each other much the past couple of months" Christine went on, "While we were walking we were attacked by a group of Purple Dragons and then those ninjas, which is when you guys showed up"

"Do you trust him Christine?" Master Splinter asked.

"With my life" she replied.

"What makes you so sure?" Raph asked, "How do you know he won't go straight to some scientist or news reporter and tell them about us the minute he leaves here?"

"As I said, he is my best friend" Christine replied, "He wouldn't do that to me"

"But he is human!" Raph protested and instantly regretted it.

"So am I, don't you trust me?!" Christine shouted back close to tears, "Or do you mean that every human can't be trusted, is that it?!"

"Christine, I-I" Raph stuttered.

"April and Casey are human as well you know" she shouted, "Or do you trust them and not me even though we're family?"

"I didn't mean it like that" he said.

"Just don't Raph" Christine said, "I think we both know that you did" Without saying another word she got up out of her seat and stormed out of the kitchen.

"Nice going Raph" Mikey said, "I was just thinking that her day wasn't bad enough!"

"Shut up Mikey" Raph growled at him.

"You were really hard on her Raph" Leo said, "If I remember correctly it was you who got us into this mess with the Purple Dragons in the first place"

"Whatever Leo" Raph said, "I didn't see any of you 3 stating an opinion"

"Maybe that's because we trust our sister!" Mikey said.

"Raph, do you honestly think that Christine would have brought him down here if she thought that she couldn't trust him to keep our secret?" Leo asked.

Raphael said nothing. He knew his brothers were right but he wasn't going to admit it.

"Out of all of us Christine has the hardest life" Master Splinter, "It can't be easy for her going to school and working long shifts almost every day and all without revealing who and what we are to anyone"

"You know, I never thought of it that way before" Donatello admitted.

There was a few minutes of silence before April and Casey arrived at the lair.

"Hey guys, Master Splinter" Casey said, "What's up?" There was silence as nobody answered him.

"Jeez, I sure do pick some awkward moments to walk into a room" he said as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey guys, what's happened?" April asked, "Why'd you ask us to come down?"

"Christine and her friend Ryan were attacked by a group of Purple Dragons" Leo told them, "And then some of those ninjas we told you about"

"Oh my god!" April gasped, "Are they alright?"

"Christine has a massive cut on her arm" Leo said, "And Ryan is unconscious on the couch"

"I'll go take a look at them" April said before leaving the room.

She found Christine in the living room sitting by the couch. Ryan was still unconscious.

"Hey Christine" April said, "Mind if I take a look at your arm?"

"Oh hey April" Christine sighed as she sat down on the floor next to her, "Did my brothers send you in here to talk some sense into me?"

"No they didn't" April said, shaking her head, "They asked me to come check the both of you over" Christine shuffled up a bit so that April could get in to check Ryan's pulse.

"Well I don't see any obvious damage" April said after checking Ryan's blood pressure, "We'll have to wait until he wakes up to see if there is any permanent damage" Christine looked at her best friend and reached over to push a lock of his hair off of his face.

"Can I take a look at your arm now?" April asked her.

"It's not that bad" Christine said as April untied the cloth that Donatello had wrapped around her arm.

"I'll be the judge of that" April said as she examined the wounded. Christine winced as April put pressure on her arm.

"Can someone bring me through a bowl of water please" April shout to the guys in the kitchen.

"Is it going to need stitches?" Christine asked.

"Yeah" April replied.

"Great!" Christine said sarcastically, "And here I thought this day couldn't get any worse" April smiled and patted her hand sympathetically.

"Here's the water you asked for" Leo said as he carried in a jug filled with water, "Where'd you want it?"

"Thanks Leo" April said, "Just here is fine" Leo put down the jug and went back into the kitchen. Christine watched him go and sighed when he was out of sight.

"They do really care about you very much" April said as she wiped away the dried up blood on Christine's arm, "They just don't know how to show it sometimes"

"Yeah I know" Christine whispered, "It's just sometimes they care too much"

"And that's a bad thing?" April asked.

"No, don't get me wrong" Christine said, "I just sometimes feel that they only see me as their defenceless little sister"

"You may be their little sister but you certainly ain't defenceless" April grinned, "Even an idiot could see that!"

"Aw be nice April" Christine giggled, "That's no way to talk about Casey!" April was laughing so hard she had to stop stitching up Christine's wound.

"Did you shout on me Ginger Ninja?" Casey asked as he poked his head out of the kitchen. Christine rolled her eyes at his nickname for her. He had started calling her it not long after they met him, referring to her naturally red hair and the fact she was a ninja.

"It was a passing comment Casey" she giggled.

"Oh, alright" Casey said before going back into the kitchen.

"I'm guessing you didn't tell the guys about Ryan" April said after a few minutes of silence.

"What makes you say that?" Christine asked.

"Raph's face when we got here" April replied. Christine sighed and looked away.

"Why didn't you tell them?" April asked.

"It's not that I didn't want to tell them" Christine said, "I just didn't know how to"

"What do you mean?" April asked.

"Master Splinter always taught them to fear everything above ground" Christine said, "I have always felt guilty going up to the surface without them"

"Have you ever told them this?" April asked.

"No" Christine sighed. "Why not?" April then asked. Christine went to answer but a groan from Ryan stopped her.

"I think he is waking up" Christine said. "I'll go get the guys" April said as she stood up and went into the kitchen.

"Hey Ryan" Christine said as he opened his eyes, "How you feeling?"

"Christine" Ryan said in confusion, "Where am I?"

"You're safe Ryan" Christine said, "How much do you remember?"

"Well, we went for some coffee and were attacked by some Purple Dragons" Ryan said, "You know I had the craziest dream that were attacked by ninjas and that your brothers are acutely giant talking turtles"

"That's because we did" Christine said, "And they are"

"What?!" Ryan said.

"Oh good, you're awake" Leo said as the turtles, Master Splinter and Casey came out of the kitchen, "How are you feeling?"

"Um, I'm not too sure right now" Ryan gulped.

"Are you feeling sick at all?" April asked him, "Any double vision?"

"Neither" Ryan said.

"Well now that the young man is awake I believe that it is time that he be told the truth" Master Splinter said.

"The truth about what?" Ryan asked.

"The truth about who and what we are" Leo said, "And how we became this way"

"I have memories" Master Splinter said, "Memories of when I was, what you might call normal"

"_I remember a day that started like every other, but ended changing the course of many lives. I witnessed an accident. A young boy carried a glass jar with 4 pet infant turtles. An old blind man was crossing the street when he was almost run down by a large truck. As the truck swerved a metal canister bounced out of the back. It smashed open, releasing a glowing ooze which covered their bodies. I took pity, gathering them up in an old coffee can and took them to my burrow. The next morning I awoke to find that the 4 had doubled in size; the ooze had effected their growth. It changed me also; making me larger and more intelligent. They followed me everywhere; except above ground. I knew the people of the surface would not understand; we are so different. I was amazed by their dexterity but even so I was not prepared for what happened one day. They acutely spoke; my name and soon they all were speaking. Intelligence followed soon after."_

"Or lack of it in Mikey's case" Christine giggled.

"Haha, very funny" Mikey said.

"Ah hem" Master Splinter coughed.

"Sorry sensei" Mikey and Christine said.

"Now, where was I?" Master Splinter said, "Ah yes"

"_From a battered book on renaissance art that I fished out of the storm drain I chose names for each of them. Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo. Not long after that I went out one night in search of food and left them alone in my burrow. While I was walking along a back alley I heard a cry coming from a nearby basket. In it I found a very cold and very hungry human baby girl. The newborn was only hours and her mother was nowhere to be seen. It was a cold night and I knew that if I left the newborn on someone's doorstep she would most certainly die before someone found her. Instead I took her back to my burrow and she quickly became a part of the family. I named her Christine after the famous Italian author. Realising that the world above is sometimes a dangerous place I began teaching all 5 of them ninjistu; the secret art of stealth and power as well as all that I knew of this world. We have faced many challenges in our time together but we have always faced them as a family."_

"Wow!" Ryan said, "That is some story"

"You can see why I was always hesitant to talk about my family" Christine said, "Which brings us to the big question; can we trust you to keep our secret?"

"I'm offended that you felt the need to ask Christine" Ryan smiled, "Of course I'll keep it"

"You can understand why I needed to ask though" Christine said, "There is a lot of people who would most likely try to kill us if they found out about us"

"You've always been there for me Christine, I could never me betray you" Ryan said, "Besides, who would believe me!"

"That's exactly what I said" April giggled.

"What about your family?" Master Splinter asked, "Won't they be worried about?"

"It's just my mum and I now" Ryan sighed, "She has been very distant since my older brother left"

"Why?" Raph asked, "Your BO offend him?" Christine glared at him but he never noticed.

"Something like that" Ryan said, "How long was I out?"

"Just under 2 hours" Leo told him.

"Man, I better head home" Ryan said, "It was nice meeting you all"

"I'll walk you home" Christine said, "Just give me a sec to grab my jacket" Ryan nodded and went to wait for her by the lair entrance.

Once he was out of sight Christine slapped Raphael over the back of the head.

"Hey!" he complained, "What was that for?"

"His brother Chris died in a car crash a couple of months ago" Christine hissed, "They were very close"

"I'm sorry" Raph said, "I never knew"

"Yeah, well now you do!" Christine said before she stormed off.

"Dude, you've really pissed her off" Casey said. "Shut up Casey" Raph muttered.

"Ryan, I'm sorry" Christine said as they walked along the street, "I never wanted to get you involved in this"

"I don't mind Christine" Ryan shrugged, "You're my best friend and nothing can change that"

"But Ryan you have to understand, the life my family and I live is a dangerous one" Christine sighed, "It isn't a walk in the park like other families"

"Yeah but most human families aren't as close as you guys are" Ryan replied.

"You could hardly compare us to a human family" Christine giggled.

"True" Ryan chuckled. For a few minutes they walked in silence.

"Your brothers really do hate me" Ryan finally said.

"They don't hate you" Christine said, "They're just wary of strangers"

"Well the one in red sure did look like he was going to murder me" Ryan said.

"Don't worry about Raph" Christine said, "He was just mad at you because you hit him with the bin lid"

"Well that's us here" Ryan said as they approached his house, "I guess I'll see you at school"

"Yeah, bye" Christine said before turning to walk back the way they had just came.

Later that night Raphael went to the kitchen to get a glass of water and found Christine putting away the shopping.

"Oh hey, I didn't hear you get back" he said, "I don't remember bringing back the groceries, did you?"

"Um no" Christine said as she continued to put away the shopping, "I went by the alley on my way home and surprisingly they were still there"

"Wow, that is a surprise" Raph chuckled. For the next 5 minutes there was silence. Raphael sat at the table and watched his sister. When she was finish she went to leave the room but he called her back.

"Hey Christine" he said, "Wait up"

"What's up?" she asked.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you" he said. Christine paused before pulling out the chair next to his and sitting down.

"It's about earlier" he told her, "You got pretty defensive when we were talking to Ryan"

"He has been through a lot lately" Christine said.

"But it's not just him is it" Raph said.

"I was very close to Chris" Christine said, "I haven't had a chance to grieve over his death" "Why not?" Raphael asked.

"Ryan blames himself for his brother's death" Christine explained, "We had gone out for Ryan's 18th birthday and on the way home they were in a car crash"

"I don't understand" Raph said, "Why couldn't you grieve for Chris's death?"

"I couldn't grieve when Ryan was around because it only made feel worse" Christine said, tears running down her face, "And I couldn't grieve here because then you all would have found out"

"But why not Christine?" Raph asked, "Why did you feel like you couldn't come to us?"

"Every time I go above ground freely I feel guilty knowing that you all can't" Christine said as she started to cry hysterically, "I didn't want to come to you with my human problems" Raphael moved his chair closer to Christine's. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. He held her as she cried against his plastron. They stayed like that for a few minutes.

"We'll always be there to help you Christine" Raphael whispered, "Even your human problems"

"I'm going to head to bed" Christine said as she wiped away her tears, "It has been a long day"

"Alright" Raph said as he watched her get up, "Hey Christine"

"Yeah?" she asked as she paused at the kitchen door.

"Promise me you won't ever feel like you can't talk to us again" he said.

"I promise" Christine smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

TMNT: Family is Forever

Chapter 3: Enter the Shredder Part 1

**Please note: I do not own TMNT!**

One morning a few weeks later Christine and the turtles were practising using their weapons. The turtles were sparing with each other will Christine was doing some target practise with her bow and arrows. It wasn't a traditional ninjitsu weapon but it was one that she could use really well.

"You know what I like best about weapons practise" Raph said, "The weapons"

Suddenly Mikey jumped over him and wrapped one of his nunchucks around Raph's Sai.

"Too bad you're stuck with those lame tooth picks" he said as he flung Raph, "And not a real weapon like the nunchucks!"

Just then Donatello used his Bo staff to trip Mikey up.

"Sorry Mikey" he grinned, "But the Bo staff is where it's at!"

"Boys, put away the toys!" Leo said as he took out his katanas, "Double katana is the only way to play!"

He jumped over his brothers and swiped at them sending Donatello and Mikey flying backwards. Then Raphael used the same technique on him but Leo deflected it and Raph landed on his shell. "What did I tell you?" Leo teased, "Double katana, pretty sweet huh!"

"Nice one Leo" Donny said

"Eh, he just got lucky" Raph scowled

"Not so lucky for my tail" Mikey complained, "It just got kicked!"

"Boys!" Christine said as she rolled her eyes.

"I heard that!" Raphael shouted to her

"You were meant to" she shouted back before hitting another bull's eye on her target.

"Well fought Leonardo" Master Splinter said as he came out of his room. Christine and the turtles immediately lined up in front of him.

"Thank you Sensei" Leo said as he bowed to his master

"You have won" Master Splinter said, "But do you know why?"

"Well I have the superior weapons" Leo replied, "I read where sword master Musashe said 'The katana blade holds the soul of steel and is the truest guide to the warrior's way' which is kinda how I feel"

"Many things are said Leonardo" Master Splinter frowned at him, "But few of them are acutely true!"

"Master Splinter's got that look" Raph whispered to Donatello

"I think somebody's gonna get it!" Donny whispered back. Christine rolled her eyes again while Michelangelo chuckled.

"Michelangelo!" Master Splinter said, "Do you think I am funny?!"

"Um yeah" Michelangelo replied, "I mean sometimes". Donatello slapped his hand against his forehead at his brother's stupidity.

"There was that time you told the joke about the ox and the sparrow" Mikey went on, "I wasn't really a joke but it was funny!" Donny elbowed him in the ribs.

"I mean, no Master Splinter" Mikey finally said after getting the hint. Master Splinter sighed and walked over to stand in front of Leo.

"Leonardo!" he ordered, "Attack me with your katana!" The others took a couple of steps back. "Master Splinter, I-I" Leo stuttered.

"Do it!" Master Splinter ordered again, "Now!" Leo drew out one of his katanas and swung it at Master Splinter. He was amazed when Master Splinter bare-handed caught the blade within his hands. The 5 students all gasped in surprise.

"Is this the great and glorious weapon of which you speak" Master Splinter said, "Helpless before an old ran such as myself" Leo was speechless.

"Again!" Master Splinter ordered, "With both!" Leo took out his other katana ant attacked his Sensei with both. Master Splinter deflected every single one of Leo's moves with his walking stick.

"You see Leonardo" Master Splinter said as he whacked Leo's katanas out of his hands, "In the hands of a true ninjitsu master anything can be a weapon" The other turtles laughed while Christine just stood there watching her brother and sensei.

"Remember, a weapon is only as good as the arm that wields it Leonardo" Master Splinter said as he flung his walking stick straight through Raphael's punching bag, "Until you have learned this lesson you have learned nothing" With that he went back into his room without saying another word. Christine picked up one of Leo's katanas that had landed nearby her and handed it back to him.

After picking up his other one Leo went to the rooftops to practise on his own while his siblings continued with their sparing and target practise. "I don't get it!" he said in frustration, "What haven't I learned!"

"My skills the best it's ever been!" he shouted as he kicked a bunch of newspapers into the air and began slicing them, "I just don't get it!"

"Master Splinter just doesn't understand how important these swords are to me" Leo sighed. Across the rooftops another ninja stood watching Leo. He drew out a bow and arrow and fired it at Leo. Leo sensed it coming towards him and sliced the arrow in half before it hit him.

"Okay, it's not your regular mail" he said as he unattached a note that had been tied to the arrow, "I guess Mikey would call it air mail!"

It read...

Warriors if you are reading this note then you have passed the first test. I call upon you as a point of honour to meet with me. If you follow the way of bushido you will come and you will come alone.

"16 South Boulevard" Leo said as he read the address, "That's not far from here" He took off, unaware of the figures that were following him. When he arrived at South Boulevard Leo found warehouse number 16 and went inside. After he closed the door his siblings jumped down from their hiding place and crept up to the door.

"Man, Leo's been acting funny all day" Mikey said as they opened the door slightly, "And I don't meant haha funny, I mean funny funny"

"It's not like him to go off like this" Donny said.

"That's usually Raph's job" Christine said.

"Yeah" Raph said, "He's acting like me!"

"Oh great that's just what we need, another you!" Mikey complained, "Now another me would be a different story that would be a good thing!"

"Are you guys coming?" Donatello asked them. They both turned around to find that their brother and sister were already half way up the building and hurried to catch up.

Inside the warehouse Leo walked into a room which looked like it was a dojo. "Hello?" he said, "hello?!" He gasped when he saw the symbol that was on the curtain. It was the same symbol that the ninjas who had been attacking them wore. Suddenly a large group of those ninjas appeared out of nowhere.

On the roof his siblings had found a glass skylight and could only watch as the ninjas surrounded their brother.

"13 to 1!" Donatello said.

"That seems pretty unfair" Mikey said, "I mean there is only 13 of them!"

"Mikey!" Christine scowled at him.

"What?!" he asked.

"If Leo needs us we're here" Raph said, "But let's see what this is all about"

Down in the warehouse Leo flipped backwards over some of the ninjas. 3 of tried to jump onto top of him but Leo rolled out of the way and kicked them all down. He charged at the remaining ninjas and within minutes the other 10 were down. Suddenly there came clapping from shadows and Leo turned to try and see who was there.

"Impressive, very impressive" a man said, "My agent said you were good but their description does not do you justice"

"I am Oroku Saki, 8th generation master of ninjitsu" the continued as he stepped out of the shadows, "And you are?"

"Leonardo" Leo said as he relaxed his position and bowed towards Saki.

"Your appearance, it's very striking" Oroku Saki said as he started walking towards him.

"It's not a costume" Leo said, "Although I know that's hard to believe"

"Hhmm, not as hard to believe as you might think" Saki said, "I have seen enough of this world to expect the extraordinary and you are extraordinary"

Leo said nothing.

"But, I didn't not ask you here to flatter you" Saki continued, "We have important matters to discuss"

"Then I take it you sent me this" Leo said as he held up the note in his hand.

"Yes, I felt that it was urgent that we meet" Oroku Saki replied, "There are things that you need to know"

"There are definitely things I need to know" Leo said, "Like why these ninjas, your ninjas, have been trying to break our heads for months now!"

"That is exactly why we need to talk" Oroku Saki replied, "We have been fighting each other when we should acutely be on the same side fighting our true enemy"

"I think I have the scars to proof that you guys are the true enemy" Leo protested.

"To you nothing is clear now" Saki sighed, "You have been caught up in the middle of a battle that it so much bigger than yourself"

Leo crossed his arms; he didn't believe Saki.

"But you must know that there is a force, a corrupt force, out there right now working it's insidious tentacles into every aspect of our world" Saki said, "It is an organisation devoted to obtaining power through crimes, political manipulation, corruption on a global level"

"Whoa" Leo said.

Up on the roof the others were trying to work out what Saki was telling Leo.

"What's he saying?" Donatello asked.

"Something about onions" Mikey said, "Or maybe pepperoni in a deep dish crust!"

Raphael frowned at him and whacked him over the head.

"What?!" Mikey complained, "It's hard to hear and I'm hungry!"

"Well maybe if you shut up Mikey you might acutely hear something!" Christine snapped.

"Shh all of you" Donatello said.

Back in the warehouse Leo was starting to believe what Oroku Saki was telling him.

"Unfortunately the only thing standing against this evil force is me and my humble army of ninjas" Oroku Saki said, "We stand alone against them as my master did, and his master before him"

Leo frowned at him, not sure what to say.

"It has been my destiny to fight for the side of good!" Saki said, "I was hoping that you would find it in your heart to join me and fight against this evil"

Leo stood there and said nothing. He wasn't sure what he should do.

"We could stand together" Saki pleaded.

"Well, I-I" Leo stuttered.

"I would not ask you to decide here and now" Saki said, "Meditate upon what you have heard here today and come again tomorrow night with your answer"

Leo bowed to Oroku Saki and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Saki said, "There is one more thing"

He clapped his hands twice and a ninja appeared carrying a sword.

"This sword has been in my family for 300 years" Oroku Saki said as he picked up the sword, "It was crafted by the master Toshi Koahara in the 16th century; it is said that in the forging-"

"Koahara folded the metal over 700 times to remove any impurities" Leo finished. "Yes, you are impressive" Saki said, "It is for you to keep"

"No" Leo said, "I-"

"Take it" Oroku Saki ordered, "I wish you to have it as a token of my sincerity"

He bowed to Leo before returning to the shadows.

Up on the roof Christine and the other turtles witnessed the exchange.

"Jee, and I thought Master Splinter said never to take swords from strangers" Mikey said.

"Come on, we better go before he spots us" Christine said, "We can headed him off"

The 4 of them started running across the rooftops.

His siblings were not the only ones who were watching Leo. A couple of rooftops away 2 men stood with a pair of powerful binoculars watching Leo's every move.

"He is leaving now" one of the men said, "We better report this back to the council"

The other man pressed a button on his watch and a digital screen appeared showing 3 men.

"Yes" the men said together.

"One of the turtles, Leonardo, has spoken with Saki" the man who had been watching Leo said, "But we do don't know the outcome"

"Find out what the turtles will do" the council said, "If they are with Saki we may be forced to destroy them"

Before going home Leo stopped on a rooftop near the warehouse.

"This is beautiful" he said as he admired the sword.

"Oh Leonardo!" Mikey said in a bad Italian accent as he and the others jumped down in front of Leo, "You have some explaining to do!"

"Nice letter opener" Raph said, "Is that the price of selling out these days?"

"It's not like you think" Leo pleaded, "I was invited to-"

"To join up with them?" Raph asked.

"No!" Leo protested.

"So why did they invite you then Leo?" Christine asked.

"It's different than we thought, they are not the enemy" Leo said, "At least I don't think they are, everything Master Saki said-"

"Master Saki!" Raph shouted, "What's up with that?"

"I thought we already had a master?" Donny said, "Master Splinter"

"Remember him Leo?" Mikey said, "Real hairy guy about this tall, I don't think we can just ditch him"

"I'm not talking about ditching anybody" Leo said, "I'm only talking about working with another group of ninjas in a fight against evil"

"Leo, you've only this Saki guy for what, 5 minutes?" Christine said, "How do you know he is telling you the truth?"

"Everything he told me sounded as if he was asking for help, my help" Leo said, "Mikey you're always going on about how we should do some good and serve a greater purpose, well here's the greater purpose"

"I don't know Leo" Mikey said.

"This guy's ninjas have been attacking us for months Leo!" Christine said, "What's to say they won't betray us after we help them?"

"What's this thing got?" Raph asked as he snatched the sword out of Leo's hands, "Some kind of mind control device in it because you're losing it Leo"

"Hey!" Leo shouted, "Give that back Raph!"

"No!" Raph shouted back as he shoved Leo backwards, "You can just get one of your new pals to give you a new one"

"Give it back" Leo shouted as he tackled Raph to the ground. Raphael wouldn't give up the sword and the 2 started fighting.

"Jee, a fight between Leo and Raph" Mikey sighed.

"Oh I did not see that one coming" Donny said sarcastically.

"If they don't knock it off soon it will be me they'll have to deal with" Christine said.

Meanwhile Leo and Raph were still fighting. They were getting closer to the roof ledge with every attack. Suddenly Leo kicked Raph from beneath him and sent him flying over the rooftop ledge.

"Raph!" Leo shouted as he and the others rushed over to the ledge, "RAPH!"

"Ha ha ha!" Raph said as he hung from one of his Sais which he had thrashed into the wall, "And you thought the katanas were the best ninja weapon!"

"I am such an idiot" Leo said as he helped his brother up, "You could have been really hurt"

"Yeah, you really are an idiot" Raph smiled, "I don't hurt that easily sword boy" Just then Christine walked up behind them and smashed their heads together.

"OW!" Raph moaned, "Jesus Christine, what did you do that for?!"

"You for starting a fight!" she frowned, "And you for being so stupid going there on your own!"

"So what are we gonna do Leo?" Donatello asked as he handed him back the sword.

"What I should have done in the first place" Leo answered, "Talk to Master Splinter"

"My children" Master Splinter sighed, "I had hoped this day would never come" The 5 of them had gone straight to him after they had gotten back to the lair.

"I know who these people are" he said as he grasped a piece of the ninja uniform Mikey had grabbed a couple of months ago, "I have always known" Christine and the turtles exchanged worried glances with each other.

"This is the symbol of the Foot ninja" Master Splinter said, "Their leader is Oroku Saki but he has another name, he is the shredder"

"I have often told you of my beloved Master Yoshi" he continued, "But now it is time that I tell you the whole truth"

"_As you all already know my master was a ninja of great power, one of the greatest practitioners on ninjitsu in many centuries. I was his pet rat and I learned ninjitsu by mimicking his moves from my cage. For many years I was happy; we were a family. But that life ended when the Shredder sent his Foot ninja to attack my master. My master battled honourably but through their dishonourable ways the Foot ninja overpowered him. Then the shredder entered. They accused my master of working for their enemies and wanted information. They were relentless but my master only said one thing, 'He who lives without honour will end without honour'. I tried to save my master but my efforts were in vain, though I did leave my mark. The shredder had taken my Master Yoshi from me, from the world. Not long after that I found you my children and you all know the rest."_

"I never told you thisbecause I did not want your training to be tainted by the poisoned of hatred" Master Splinter said, "I did not want you to feel the sorrow that is still in my heart"

"But now you need to know who Saki, the Shredder, really is" he continued, "He serves not great purpose, he fights not great evil, he is great evil"

"Any endeavour he undertakes he does for his own selfish gain" he sighed. Christine stood up and walked over to sit by her sensei.

"I truly am sorry for your loss Father" she said as she took his hand in hers.

"Although I still grieve for my Master Yoshi, if the Shredder hadn't killed him I would never have ended up living in the sewers" Master Splinter said, "And that means I wouldn't have found you all"

"Man, I am such an idiot!" Leo said.

"I could have told you that" Mikey said as he elbowed him playfully.

"You've been played bro" Donatello grinned, "He saw you coming a mile away"

"Don't beat yourself up about it Leo" Christine smiled at him, "We all make mistakes"

"So what are we going to do about it?" Raph asked.

"Shredder wants an answer and I think we should give him one!" Leo said, "Turtle style!" The 5 students bowed to their Master and he bowed back before going to his room to meditate.

The following night the turtles and Christine went to the rooftops to wait on the Foot ninjas. It wasn't long before a group of them appeared.

"Tell your boss the answer is no" Leo said, "And that he can have his sword back" He flung the sword into the air and it landed near an air conditioning vent.

"Let's dance!" he then said as he and his siblings pulled out their weapons. The foot ninjas drew out their own weapons and began to attack the turtles and Christine.

"Check it out, nunchucks are not only good for playing the drums" Mikey said as he whacked several ninjas at once with his, "But they're also good for giving a leg up to a fellow turtle!" He turned to his right and held them open for Donatello to run a jump onto.

"You said it brother" Donny said as he landed in a circle of ninjas and started twirling his bo staff, "But the bo staff certainly comes in handed when a teenage turtle find himself in the middle of a circle of angry, ugly enemy ninjas"

"You guys still going on weapons?" Leo asked as he fought off 2 of the foot ninjas, "Weren't you listening to Master Splinter, it's not the weapon that matters but the ninja who wields it"

"Looks like you learned something yesterday after all Leo" Christine shouted as she knocked a foot ninja unconscious.

"Well, all in a day's work!" Donatello said after all the Foot ninjas were down.

"Turtles rule!" the turtles shouted as they high-three each other. Christine couldn't help giggling.

Suddenly Hun broke through the door to the staircase.

"Not him again" Donatello moaned.

"We beat him before" Leo said, "We can do it again"

"Yeah" Raph agreed.

"I've been looking forward to this rematch" Hun said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Bring it!" Leo challenged, "If you've got the guts!"

Suddenly Hun charged at them and punched Donatello in the chest. The force sent him flying. Raph and Leo then tried a double team attack on him but Hun saw it coming and kick Raph out of the way. He then picked Leo up over his head and flung him on the ground. Mikey tried hitting him with his nunchucks but Hun punched him and sent him flying back into Donatello. Christine tried shooting arrows at Hun but they didn't even pierce his skin

"Christine!" Leo shouted as Hun charged towards her, "Move!"

She wasn't fast enough and Hun grabbed her by the chest, crushing her ribs. Suddenly Raph appeared out of nowhere on Hun's back and grabbed him around the neck. Hun let go of Christine and she fell to the ground, gasping for air. He know had a hold of Raphael by the arm and was continually lifting him up and throwing him back down. Leo jumped over and kicked Hun in the chest so that he would drop Raph before he delivered a punch that would have knocked him unconscious. Unfortunately Hun landed next to the Shredders sword and pulled it out of its holster. Leo drew out his katanas and began deflecting Hun's attacks. Once he had the chance he leapt over Hun and kicked him hard in the back. Hun lost his balance and fell forwards through the glass skylight and into the warehouse below. Mikey and Donny rushed to help him while Raph went to help Christine up.

"Well, I think we'll sleep well tonight" Mikey said.

"That was not easy" Donatello agreed.

On a nearby rooftop the 2 men who had been following Leo the night before were watching the fight. They pressed the button on their watches and the council appeared on the screen.

"Your report?" the council asked.

"Council members, it appears the turtles and their human companion are against him" one of the men said.

"Good, yet it remains to be seen whether the enemy of our enemy is our friend" the council said, "Monitor them further and keep us informed"

"So what do we do now?" Christine asked. Her breathing was almost back to normal. Thankfully Hun had not broken any of her ribs.

"Nothing, I guess" Donny shrugged.

"Come on guys Leo said, "Let's go home-Aw shell!" Another group of Foot ninjas had appeared on the rooftop and the Shredder was with them.

"Those who are not with me are against me!" the Shredder said, "And I crush anyone who is against me!"

**To be continue...**

**Anyone who has seen the TMNT 2003 series will know what is going to happen in the next chapter and can I please ask you not to mention it if your are reviewing. It's just so it isn't spoiled for people who have haven't seen the series! Thanks for reading and look out for the next chapter.**

**P.S. It may take me a couple of weeks to get Shin Ai going again because I have writer's block on that one right now. Hopefully I will get an idea soon and get started on the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

TMNT: Family is Forever

Chapter 4: Enter the Shredder Part 2

**Please note: I do not own TMNT**

"The time for games has ended" the Shredder said, "No more charades". He then took off his helmet

"You see me as I am" the Shredder said, "And it will be the last thing you ever see"

"Prepare to face your destiny" he said as he put his helmet back on, "And your doom"

"Well, he's your friend Leo" Donatello said

"And he certainly has a strong sense of personal style" Mikey said, "I mean, nice outfit"

"Yeah, but something tells me he didn't get all dressed up for nothing" Raph said

"Personally, I think he is overdressed" Christine said

"Guys were in for the fight of our lives!" Leo said

"I hate that line" Christine muttered

"Foot ninja, attack!" the Shredder ordered, "Destroy them"

Immediately the Foot ninjas charged towards them. 2 of them went to attack Leo but he performed a split kick and sent them flying backwards. Mikey was too busy concentrating on 3 foot ninjas that had landed in front of him that he didn't notice the Shredder behind him.

"Mikey, look out!" Christine warned him but she was too late

The Shredder kicked Mikey on the shell and sent him crashing onto the ground. The Shredder then looked around for his next victim. He noticed Leo fighting a few yards away and leapt over to him. He kicked Leo from the side and he went flying into another Foot ninja. Across the roof Donatello was twirling his Bo staff around and attempting to hit the Foot ninjas that were in front of him. He too did not notice that the Shredder was behind him and was flung high into the air, landing on his shell.

"AH!" Donny screamed as he noticed the Foot ninja that was about to land on top of him with his sword out

At the last second Raphael used his Sai to prevent the Foot ninjas' sword from reaching Donatello.

"Watch your back brainack!" he said

"Isn't that what you're for Raph?" Donny teased

Raph managed to disarm the Foot ninja and his sword went flying towards Mikey and Leo

"Leo!" Mikey warned, "Low bridge"

The 2 of them ducked just seconds before the sword flew over their heads and into an electricity box. The box exploded and a huge fire was started on the roof.

"Leo, Raph!" Christine shouted as she watched the Shredder kick them both to the ground

She tried to get in to help them but the flames were too high for her to jump over.

**Meanwhile...**

"My students" Master Splinter said as he came out of his room, "I have been in deep meditation regarding the Shredder"

He looked around the lair and noticed that none of them were in sight.

"Not here" he said as he walked over to Donatello's lab, "I cannot even take a few minutes of meditation without those kids running of"

He picked up a note that was left on Donny's lab and read it.

"What is the one thing I did not want them to do?" he asked himself, "Face the Shredder, I am sure that is what they have done!"

He picked up the remote for the battle shell before leaving the lair.

"I must find my children" Master Splinter said.

Back on the rooftop the fire was still raging and the battle continued to go on. A Foot ninja kicked Mikey on his plastron and he landed on 2 ninjas who were about to attack Donny.

"Nice landing" Donny said as he helped his brother up

"They don't call me air Mikey for nothing" Mikey replied

Nearby Leo and Raph were still trapped in a ring of fire with the Shredder. Raph went to attack the Shredder but the Shredder grabbed him at the last second and flung him into the air. Leo attempt also failed and he slid across the roof and banged into the rooftop ledge. As he did part of the ledge broke away and fell to the street below, taking Leo's katanas with it. 4 Foot ninjas ran over and grabbed Leo so that he couldn't escape.

"I will finish you first" the Shredder said as he walked through the fire towards Leo

"LEO!" Christine screamed as she tried to fight her away towards him

A Foot ninja grabbed and flung her high into the air as if she weighed nothing. Luckily she landed on the rooftop of the building directly next to the one the battle was on.

"What!" the Shredder said as the roof started to cave in

Sensing that the Foot ninjas who had a hold of him were distracted Leo broke free from their grasp and jumped over the edge and landed on a parked taxi. Donatello ran and leapt off the building to grab a nearby lamppost but he too fell and landed on his shell. On the other side of the building Raphael landed in a dumpster. Christine watched helplessly as the roof of the building caved in. She could only pray that her brothers made it safely off in time. Ironically, the Foot ninja who flung her onto the roof she was currently on had saved her life. Back on street level Donatello stood up and looked around. He spotted Mikey trapped under a piece of rubble and rushed over to help him.

"I can't take you anywhere Mikey" Donny said

"Hey!" Mikey complained, "I was trying to move but the building just jumped out and attacked me!"

"Let's get you out of there" Donny said as he flipped over the rubble using his bo staff

"Ow!" Mikey moaned, "I think I hurt my ankle"

"Duh!" Donny said as he helped Mikey up, "Come on, I'll help you"

They hadn't gotten far when the sound of distant footsteps made them stop and turn around.

"Oh man!" Mikey said

"Uh oh!" Donny whispered

They could hardly believe what they were seeing. The Shredder had survived the cave in and was walking through the fire towards them.

Tell me I'm not seeing what I'm seeing" Mikey said

"I wish I could Mikey" Donny said, "I wish I could"

"Find the turtles and their sister!" the Shredder ordered, "They cannot be far, do not allow them to escape!"

Suddenly the sound of police sirens could be heard getting closer and closer.

"Foot ninja, disappear!" the Shredder then ordered, "Report back to me when you find them, I want to finish them myself!"

The Shredder and Foot ninjas ran off in different directions just seconds before the police arrived. Leo ducked under the car he had landed on just as a couple of Foot ninjas ran by.

"Gotta find Raph, Don, Mikey and Christine" he whispered, "Gotta regroup"

He suddenly spotted 2 ninjas heading his direction and quickly jumped down a nearby stairwell before they saw him.

"But I'm not much good to my brothers and sister if those guys find me first" Leo whispered

On the other side of the burning warehouse Raphael was still in the dumpster.

"Man, if those Foot goons don't finish me off the stink of this dumpster will" he complained, "Shesh!"

He waited until a small group of Foot ninjas had run by before jumping out to go find his siblings.

"Don, we need to go back" Mikey said as they walked down the street

"I know but you're in no condition to fight Mikey" Donatello replied, "Let's get your ankle wrapped up properly and then we'll start looking for the others"

They turned right into an alley way.

"Let's rest for a second" Donny said when they had walked half way through

He looked up to the end of the alley and his lump appeared in his throat.

"It's the Shredder!" he whispered to Mikey

"And some of his little friends" Mikey said as he looked down the way they had just come, "Look!"

Since they were trapped from both ends there was only one way they could go, up.

Luckily there was a fire escape above them and they quickly jumped up before either the Shredder or his Foot ninjas spotted them.

"Nothing!" the Shredder said in annoyance when he and the group of ninjas met in the middle, "Keep searching!"

High above them Donatello and Michelangelo climbed through an open window into someone's bathroom.

"Ow, my ankle's killing me!" Mikey moaned as he sat down on the edge of the bath tub, "You better leave me here, I'll only slow you down"

"Calm that noise Mikey" Donatello said, "It's only a sprained ankle, we need to wrap it properly"

That was when he noticed a pair of stockings having from the shower curtain rail and he bent down to use them as a bandage to wrap up Mikey's ankle.

"While you're doing that I'll just brush my long flowing locks" Mikey said as he picked up a brush that was meant for people's backs and used it on his head.

"Nice" Donny said before going back to wrapping up Mikey's ankle

Suddenly the bathroom door opened a young, sleepy boy walked in.

"Shh!" Donny whispered to the boy

"Mom, Mom!"The young boy shouted as he ran away, "There's 2 giant turtles in the bathroom and one of them's got your stockings!"

"See mom, see!" he said as he pulled his mother to the bathroom to find it empty.

"But they were right here" the boy said in confusion, "I swear!"

Across the city 2 Foot ninjas were searching down an alley way.

"Something around here really stinks" one of them said

"Don't look at me" the other said

Suddenly a pair of green hands reached out and knocked them unconscious by slamming their heads together.

"I don't smell that bad!" Raphael said as he sniffed himself, "Do I?"

Seconds later someone reached out from behind him and pulled him into the shadows.

"Master Splinter!" he gasped after realising who it was, "The others, we got split up!"

"Come, we must find them" Master Splinter said.

A few miles away Leo was backed up against an alley wall by a group of Foot ninjas. Just as he got ready to fight them another man jumped down and landed in between the ninjas. He smiled as he pulled out a sword from his jacket. Leo was amazed when the sword starting glowing; it wasn't something you saw every day

**Meanwhile...**

Donatello and Michelangelo stopped in a parking lot after noticing 2 figures in the shadows.

"Uh, I am glad to see you guys!" Donny sighed in relief as Master Splinter and Raph walked into the light

"We heard you 2 miles away!" Raph said

"Mikey!" he said after hearing his brother groan, "You okay?"

"I don't know if I can make it" Mikey moaned, "Raph is that you?"

"The lights, the lights are going out!" he then said, "Tell Raph, tell Raph-"

"I'm right here Mikey!" Raph said, "I'm right here next to you!"

"Tell Raph he's always been a big cheese head!" Mikey said, "I can't believe you fell for that!"

"I'll turn your lights out for real wise guy!" Raph threatened

"Raphael, Michelangelo quiet it down!" Master Splinter ordered, "If we could hear you then so could the foot!"

"Tell me about it, I heard Mikey's performance 3 buildings away" Christine said as she jumped down from the roof, "And I give it 3 out of 10!"

"Christine!" Raph said in relief, "What happened to you?"

"You are not going to believe it" Christine said, "A Foot ninja flung me off the buildings just seconds before it caved in"

"Whoa!" Donatello said, "That's ironic!"

"Yeah" she said, "The ninja who was trying to take my life acutely saved it!"

"We must move more quickly than this" Master Splinter said

"We could always leave Mikey behind" Raph teased

"Hey!" Mikey protested

"I didn't bring the remote for the Battle Shell with me" Donatello said

"Here" Master Splinter said as he took out the remote

"Perfecto Sensei!" Donatello said, "Looks like-we're surrounded"

While they were talking a group of Foot ninjas had blocked their only exit.

"Master Splinter, use the remote!" Donatello said, "Get the battle shell!"

While Raph, Donny and Christine fought Master Splinter desperately tried to find the right button that would allow the Battle Shell to drive itself to their location.

"Donatello, here!" Master Splinter said after a few minutes, "I will fight while you drive!"

"Activating remote" Donny said as he pressed the red button that would send their signal to the Battle Shell

"Master Splinter, you kick butt!" Raph said when all the ninjas were down

Back in the alley on the other side of the city the mystery man took down all the ninjas within 5 seconds, much to Leo's surprise.

"Okay, this is new" Leo said as the man put his sword back into his jacket and walked towards Leo, "You're defiantly a ninja but you're not one of them"

"I am simply a guardian" the guardian said, "Beyond that I cannot tell you anything more"

"That's pretty helpful" Leo said sarcastically

"I am sorry but I cannot reveal everything to you now" the guardian said, "Just know that you are caught up in a battle that is bigger than you can imagine!"

"I've pretty much heard that before from Oroku Saki" Leo said

"Yes, it was the only truth that the Shredder told you" the guardian said as he extended his hand towards Leo, "But know this, by rejecting the Shredder and his evil you have gained an ally this day"

Leo put away his katanas and shook the guardian's hand.

"Slow down, you drive too quickly!" Master Splinter said, "And that turn was too sharp!"

"Master Splinter you've been backseat driving the whole way!" Donatello moaned

"Hey Leo!" he shouted out the open window, "Need a ride?"

"Sure" Leo replied, "Guys I would like you to introduce you to-the mystery ninja?"

"Good to see you Leo!" Mikey said as Leo climbed into the Battle Shell

"We were all pretty worried" Donatello said

"Yes my students" Master Splinter said, "But now you are safe"

With the back of his hand he slapped all 5 of them across the face

"What was that for?" Raph asked as they all rubbed their cheeks

"For being so foolish!" Master Splinter frowned, "You should never have tried to face the Shredder alone, he is too powerful!"

"You're telling me!" Donatello said, "I've got bruises that have got bruises!"

"And did you see the way the Shredder walk right through that fire" Leo said

"Yeah" Mikey replied, "He is like the Shredder-nator or something!"

"You have stirred to hornet's nest" Master Splinter said, "He will not rest until he finds us!"

"What should we do Master Splinter?" Leo asked

"Let him find us" Master Splinter said, "I have long wished to avenge my Master Yoshi, now is the time"

"But how do we let him find us?" Donatello asked

"Sit still" Master Splinter ordered

"I don't know Master Splinter" Mikey disagreed, "Sitting still is not one of our strong points"

Master Splinter frowned at him.

"Right, sitting still it is" Mikey said, "I like sitting still, sitting still is good!"

"And how is the Shredder going to know what the Battle Shell looks like?" Raph asked

"How many people, besides us, do you know drive around New York City in an armoured van that looks like a turtle?" Christine asked

"Good point" Raph said

It didn't take long for the Shredder to find them and when he did they were already waiting for him on the rooftops above.

"Dude" Mikey said as the Shredder and his Foot ninjas landed in front of them

"Let the butt kicking begin!" Raph said

"Hopefully not ours" Christine whispered

"Foot ninja, attack!" the Shredder ordered

From his seat on top of the water tower Master Splinter could watch all of his students fighting.

"Remember my children, even the mighty oak bends before the raging storm winds" he said

"Huh?" Mikey said in confusion

"Be careful and do not be over confident!" Master Splinter translated

"Ow!" Mikey said as he kicked a foot ninja with his sprained ankle

Suddenly the Shredder jumped next to him and kicked him back into the water tower.

"OW!" Mikey screamed in pain

The Shredder then jumped behind Donny. Just as he went to strike hit Raph kicked him. The Shredder jumped and landed in the middle of his foot ninjas.

"Get them!" he ordered

"Hold your staff higher" Master Splinter told Donatello, "Sweep with the left foot from that position"

"Jeez, now your back seat ninja-ing me Master Splinter!" Donny complained

Before he could react the Shredder walked up to Donatello and punched him in the face. He went flying backwards and landed against the wall. Next the Shredder jumped behind Leo and went to hit him but Raph prevented his attack at the last second. So instead the Shredder picked him up by the belt and threw him against the same wall that Donatello lay at. A few minutes later Mikey was also kicked against it. Leo tried to attack the Shredder but he was too slow. The Shredder punched him in the chest and he landed next to his brothers. Now Christine was the only one left standing. It was up to her now.

"So, you would betray your own kind to help these mutants, eh?" the Shredder said as he walked towards him

"I would rather die fighting to save my family than to join you Shredder!" Christine said, "Besides, I'm not the one who is betraying my kind"

"If that is the way you want it then so be it!" the Shredder said before grabbing her and spinning her around in 360 turn 3 times before letting her go

She too went flying towards the wall and landed just short of her brothers before rolling towards them. Unlike the turtles Christine did not have a shell to protect her back and the pain was shooting up and down her spine.

"None of you will leave here alive" the Shredder said as he stood over them with his sword in his hand ready to strike

"No!" Master Splinter shouted as he deflected the attack with his walking stick, "You destroyed my family once; I will not allow it to happen again!"

"No man or freak can defeat me!" the Shredder said

"That remains to be seen" Master Splinter said

He jumped over the Shredder to the water tower and urged him to attack. At the last second Master Splinter dodged the attack and the Shredder's sword went right through the water tower leg. This gave Master Splinter an idea and he continued this strategy until all the legs had been cut through.

"This is more my Master Yoshi!" he said before jumping out of the way and kicking the water tower leg

The water tower suddenly gave way and the bottom burst. The enormous flow of water swept the Shredder and the water tower over the rooftop and down to the street below. Master Splinter watched from above as the water tower landed on top of the Shredder.

"Master Splinter" Leo said in amazement

"You okay?" Mikey asked

"Come, we have avenged my Master Yoshi" Master Splinter said, "Let us go home"

"I'm all over that" Donatello said

"I gotta tell you, home never sounded so good!" Leo said


	5. Chapter 5

TMNT: Family is Forever

Chapter 5: Graduation

After the shredders death things became pretty quiet. For 3 months they didn't see any sign of the Foot ninjas. It was now well into May and the day of Christine's high school graduation. She was up very early that morning at 6am. Her light blue graduation robe was hung up in her wardrobe. After getting dressed she carefully folded up her rope and put it into a plastic bag with her cap. She hadn't told her family that she was graduating today.

Once she had everything Christine left the lair to meet up with Ryan at the school. They were performing during the ceremony and they had organised one final practise before hand.

"Hey Christine" Ryan said as she walked up the steps towards him, "It's the big day!"

"I know" she smiled back, "I can't believe we are finally graduating!"

"Is your family coming?" he asked although he already knew the answer.

"No, I didn't tell them" she sighed, "They would have to wear human clothes all day and I couldn't do that to them"

"Come on" he said as he put his arm around her shoulders, "Let's go practise"

Since it was warm day the ceremony was held outside on the school's football pitch.

"Ladies and gentleman, students and graduates" the principal said, "Welcome to the Class of 2013 Graduation Ceremony!"

"Are you nervous?" Ryan whispered as they waited at the side of the stage.

"A little" Christine admitted.

"You'll be great" he smiled at her, "And if you get nervous just look to the very back of the audience"

"Why?" she asked in confusion, "What's in the back of the audience"

Ryan didn't have time to answer as the principal was calling them up onto the stage.

"Before we hand out the diplomas we have a very special performance for you" the principal said, "Please welcome to the stage Christine Hamato, singing 'Another suitcase in another hall' accompanied by Ryan Hamilton"

As Christine stepped up to the microphone she heard cheering coming from the back of the audience. She looked up and saw 4 figures waving at her. Christine gasped and looked at Ryan to see if it was who she thought it was. He smiled and nodded at her, confirming that her family had come after all. Once there was silence Ryan started playing his guitar.

I don't expect my love affairs to last for long  
>Never fool myself that my dreams will come true<br>Being used to trouble I anticipate it  
>But all the same I hate it, wouldn't you?<p>

So what happens now?  
><em>[Ryan:]<em> Another suitcase in another hall  
>So what happens now?<br>_[Ryan:]_ Take your picture off another wall  
>Where am I going to?<br>_[Ryan:]_ You'll get by, you always have before  
>Where am I going to?<p>

Time and time again I've said that I don't care  
>That I'm immune to gloom, that I'm hard through and through<br>But every time it matters all my words desert me  
>So anyone can hurt me, and they do<p>

So what happens now?  
><em>[Ryan:]<em> Another suitcase in another hall  
>So what happens now?<br>_[Ryan:]_ Take your picture off another wall  
>Where am I going to?<br>_[Ryan:]_ You'll get by, you always have before  
>Where am I going to?<p>

Call in three months time and I'll be fine, I know  
>Or maybe not that fine, but I'll survive anyhow<br>I won't recall the names and places of each sad occasion  
>But that's no consolation here and now<p>

So what happens now?  
><em>[Ryan:]<em> Another suitcase in another hall  
>So what happens now?<br>_[Ryan:]_ Take your picture off another wall  
>Where am I going to?<br>_[Ryan:]_ You'll get by, you always have before  
>Where am I going to?<p>

_[Ryan:]_ Don't ask anymore

The audience clapped and once again the turtles (dressed in human clothes) cheered the loudest. Ryan and Christine quickly exited the stage and went to take their seats.

"Thank you for that" the principal smiled, "And now for the diplomas"

All the seniors lined up in alphabetical ordered according to their last names and waited for their turned

"Christine Hamato" the principal's secretary said

"Yeah Christine!" Mikey cheered, "You go girl!"

Christine blushed deeply as she walked across the stage to shake the principal's hand and receive her diploma

"Congratulations Christine" the principal smiled, "Crazy uncle?"

"Worse" Christine giggled, "Older brother"

"I don't remember you having an older brother" he frowned

"4 actually" she said, "They were home schooled"

"Ah, that would explain it" he chuckled

Christine took her diploma from him and went to join the other seniors. After everyone had received their diplomas the seniors all cheered and threw their caps up into the air.

"Oh my god, it's official!" Christine smiled as she wrapped her arms around Ryan's neck, "We've graduated high school!"

"Yeah" he smiled and took her hand, "Come on"

"Where are we going?" she asked as he pulled her through the crowd.

"I've got a feeling there is some people waiting on you" he grinned.

"Hey there they are" Leo smiled as Ryan and Christine walked towards them, "Congratulations guys!"

"Yeah, congraduation!" Mikey said as he wrapped his arms over both their shoulders.

"Um Mikey, I think you mean congratulations" Donatello corrected.

"No, congraduation" Mikey smiled, "Congratulations on your graduation!"

"Thanks everyone" Christine said, "But how did you know?"

"Ryan told us" Donatello explained.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't tell them" Ryan grinned, "So I took the liberty of doing it for you"

"I would have told you but I didn't think you would have come" Christine told them.

"Of course we came!" Mikey said, "Did you really think we would miss your graduation?"

"That reminds me" Christine said before slapping Mikey on the back of the head, "That's for embarrassing me!"

"You have done extremely well Christine" Master Splinter said, "And I couldn't be more proud of you"

"Thank you father" Christine said as she walked to him and hugged him.

"I still remember your first day of kindergarten" Master Splinter chuckled, "You kept crying because you didn't want to leave us"

Christine blushed while everyone else laughed.

"Now she cries just to get away from us!" Raphael teased.

"I don't know what you 4 are laughing at" Master Splinter said to the turtles, "You were crying as well because you didn't want her to leave!"

This time it was the turtles turn to blush.

"Where's my bubba?" a voice suddenly shouted out from somewhere in the crowd.

"Oh no!" Ryan groaned.

"There he is!" an old lady shouted as she stepped out of the crowd, "Come give your old granny a big hug!"

"Hi Gran" Ryan said as she walked over to hug him, "I didn't know you where coming today"

"Oh I wouldn't miss my youngest grandson's graduation!" his Gran smiled, "Even if it is only Kindergarten"

"Gran, I keep telling you I'm not in kindergarten anymore" Ryan said, "This is a high school graduation!"

"Don't worry bubba" she said, "You'll make it there one day!"

"I give up" Ryan sighed.

"Hello Mrs Hamilton" Christine smiled, "How are you doing?"

"Christine, you get more beautiful every time I see you" Mrs Hamilton said, "I'm doing well, these hips of mine aren't what they used to be but they can still do a good rumba!"

"Oh my god" Ryan said in embarrassment, "Why me!"

"Oh hush you and go find your mother" Mrs Hamilton said to Ryan, "Rumour is that there is a stripper coming to the care home later and I would rather not miss it!"

"Right, well we better get going then" Ryan said, desperate to get his Gran away before she said something even more embarrassing, "Bye everyone"

"Good to see you again Mrs Hamilton" Christine smiled, "Bye Bubba"

If looks could kill.

"And you thought we were embarrassing" Mikey chuckled as they watched Ryan and his Gran walk away towards the parking lot.

"She's got dementia" Christine told them, "Keeps thinking Ryan is 5"

"Might I suggest that we return to the sewers" Master Splinter said, "We have been above ground for a while now"

As they walked through the sewers Master Splinter suddenly stopped.

"What is it Master Splinter?" Christine asked.

"There is someone else down here, someone I do not recognise" Master Splinter said, "Quickly, into that tunnel"

They quickly and quietly rushed into the tunnel and lined up against the wall. A minute later a group of Foot ninjas ran by the tunnel entrance but thankfully didn't spot them.

"Foot ninjas" Leo whispered

"What are they doing down here?" Raph asked

"Master Splinter, what is going on?" Leo asked

"I do not know but I believe that the Foot are searching the sewers for us" Master Splinter sighed, "They are everywhere"

"You got to be kidding me!" Raph growled

"We cannot reach the lair undetected" Master Splinter said, "We must find a new place to stay and fast"

"Hey!" Mikey said a few minutes later, "I know just the place!"

April opened the door to find the turtles, Christine and Master Splinter all on her doorstep

"Hey April!" Mikey said as he walked into the shop

"Mind if we bunk upstairs in your apartment for a while?" Leo asked as he followed Mikey

"Hey, what's to eat?" Raph asked as he too walked into the shop

"You've got digital cable right?" Donny asked as he followed his brothers

"Miss O'Neil, you're hospitality is very much appreciated" Master Splinter said before walking into the shop

"Can someone please tell me what is going on?" April asked

"It's a long story April" Christine said, "You got an hour?"

**I do not own the song, all rights reserved to the owner**


	6. Chapter 6

TMNT: Family is Forever

Chapter 6: The Unexpected Showdown Part 1

**Hey readers! Here's the next chapter. I have to warn you in advance, my fight scenes are pretty crap but I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

Master Splinter was woken up the next morning by the sound of the window opening.

"Good morning Leonardo" Master Splinter said without turning around.

"Good morning Sensei" Leo replied, "I was going to go for a run while the city is still quiet"

"Your discipline is commendable" Master Splinter said, "It appears that no one else is awake yet"

"That statement isn't entirely true" Christine said as she got up from where she had been sleeping on the floor and walked over to them.

"You're up early" Leo said to her.

"Mikey's snoring woke me up" she shrugged, "I was going to go for a shower before work but I do have some time if you want some company"

"Thanks but no thanks" Leo replied, "I just need to clear my head"

"I trust you are not thinking of going back to scout the lair alone" Master Splinter said to him.

"Why would I do that?" Leo asked, "Just because the sewers tunnels are over run with Foot ninjas so we're forced to live here at April's like cowards?"

"You ask a question that is not a question" Master Splinter said, "If we are to succeed against our foes we must work together as a team and not as rash individuals"

"I understand Master Splinter" Leo sighed, "I am curious though, with the Shredder gone what are the Foot ninjas up to?"

"Patience my son" Master Splinter said, "I have a feeling that we will find out all to soon"

"See you later" Christine said, "And Leo please be careful"

"I will" he said before climbing out the window.

"Why do I get the feeling he doesn't really mean that?" she sighed.

"Leonardo carries a personal burden on his shoulders" Master Splinter said, "All we can do is be patient and help him when the weight gets to strong"

"Yeah, I know" Christine said, "I going to go for a shower before the others wake up"

Leo ran across the rooftops like it was second nature to him. At first he wasn't aware of the Foot ninja following him. When one of them tripped up Leo heard the thud and drew out his katanas. Instead of fighting the ninjas he ran and grabbed a tear by rope. After cutting the rope he swung down onto another roof and took off running again. But the ninjas soon caught up with him again.

Back in April's apartment the other turtles were still asleep. Mikey lay on the couch Donatello above him on the head rest and Raphael below on the floor.

"AH!" Mikey suddenly shouted, waking them all up.

"What?!" Raph asked, "What is it?!"

"Oh man, I slept on my hand and it got numb and hit my face" Mikey chuckled, "And I thought somebody slapped me, don't you just hate that?"

"Words fail me" Raph replied.

"What's all the shouting about?" Christine asked as she came out of the bathroom.

"Mikey slapped himself" Raph told her.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked.

"I didn't do it intentionally" Mikey answered, "My hand was numb and when it hit my face I thought it was someone slapping me"

"Right" Christine said.

Raph started walking towards the bathroom but Mikey jumped over him and got in first.

"First dibs on the bathroom" he said as he shut the door.

"Hey Christine, I think your phone is ringing" Donatello said.

"Huh?" she said as she picked it up off the table, "It's my boss"

"Hello sir" she said after answering it, "I was just about to leave for work"

Donatello looked at his watch and wondered why Christine's boss was phoning her at 7:45am

"Wait what?" she asked, "May I ask why?"

Master Splinter glanced at his daughter over his paper. He knew something was wrong but didn't know what.

"No, I understand" Christine sighed, "Thank you"

"What's wrong Christine?" Raph asked her after she hung up.

"I've been fired" she sighed.

"What?!" he asked, "Why?!"

"My boss, well ex boss now, said that the owner's daughter was looking for a job but there was none available so they had to fire somebody and unfortunately they chose me" she explained, "I've seen that girl work and I know for a fact that she won't last 2 days there"

"Jee, I'm sorry Christine" Raph said.

"I'm not!" Christine giggled, "I'm quite glad to be finally free of that place"

"How come?" Donatello asked.

"Two words" Christine grinned, "Pig hat"

"You had to wear a pig hat?" Donny asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yup" Christine said.

"Man, I wish I could have seen that!" Raph teased her.

"I'm so glad you didn't!" Christine giggled.

"So, who wants breakfast?" Mikey asked as he came out of the bathroom and went to the kitchen.

5 minutes later April woke up and went out into the living room.

"I really do have 4 turtles, a rat and a girl sleeping in my living room, I thought I was just having a really bad dream" she yawned, "Hey, what's burning?"

"Mikey's cooking" Raph said.

In the kitchen Mikey had already burnt the toast. He was now cooking the eggs and accidently made scrambled eggs.

"Scrambled's okay for everybody right?" he asked.

"Again!" the others replied.

"Hey guys, where's Leo?" Mikey asked.

"He is engaged in his morning exercises" Master Splinter explained.

"If he doesn't get back soon he'll get soaked" Donny said as he looked out the window, "That sky's looking angry"

Back on the rooftops Leo was staring to tire. Just when he finally lost the last group of Foot ninjas he stumbled across a new one. The 6 Foot ninjas walked towards him with their swords pout, forcing Leo to walk backwards until he was on the edge of the roof. Leo knew he couldn't wait any longer and he jumped up onto the Foot ninjas shoulders and ran across them. They were all down by the time he reached the other side. Just as the rain started an even bigger group of Foot ninjas appeared.

"This day just gets better and better" he thought to himself.

**Meanwhile back in April's apartment ...**

"Got it!" Raph said as he caught a china plate that Mikey and flung to him, "Next!"

"No!" April gasped, "Not the China!"

"Woops" Raph said as the final plate slipped out off his fingers and smashed on the floor.

"Why should today be any different?" She sighed.

"Kids" Master Splinter muttered.

"Sorry April" Mikey apologised.

"Yeah, really" Raph said, "You got any glue?"

"Don't sweat it guys" April said, "I realise it's hard for 7 people to share a 1 person apartment"

"We'll be out of your way as soon as we can" Donatello told her.

"Don't get me wrong, I love you guys" April said, "I really do, it's just my place is too small"

"We will leave as soon as the Foot ninjas are gone from the tunnel surrounding our lair" Master Splinter said as he sat down at the table.

"Can I help you with that very delicate china Mikey?" April asked nervously as he carried over 5 plates.

"I got it, thanks" he replied before flinging the plates in the air and watching them fall onto the table.

"I'll say one thing about Mikey" Raph said as he scoffed down his breakfast, "The guy knows how to scramble an egg"

"One would think that table manners you be a part of their ninja training" April said to Master Splinter.

"One would think" Master Splinter repeated.

"Hey Christine, you alright?" Donny asked her, "You've hardly ate anything"

"I'm just not feeling myself this morning" she sighed, "I'll put my plate in the microwave for Leo when he gets back"

"Are you sick my child?" Master Splinter asked her as she walked into the kitchen to put her plate away.

"No not sick, I just can't shake this feeling that something bad is going to happen" she replied, "Maybe some meditation will help"

"Speaking of Leo" Mikey said, "Shouldn't he be back by now?"

"Of the 5 of us, Leo's that one you never have to worry about" Donny said.

Back on the rooftops Leo found himself surrounded. They just kept coming and coming until eventually they were all unconscious. Leo was now very tired indeed. He looked up just in time to see 3 Foot Tech ninjas jumping down and quickly moved out of the way. Just as he drew out his katanas the Foot ninjas turned on their clocking devices. Leo waited for a sound that would indicate to him where the invisible ninjas were; no such luck. The 3 ninjas kicked and punched him from all different directions. After 5 minutes of getting beaten up Leo suddenly found himself hanging over the rooftop ledge by one of the invisible ninjas. The ninja let go of him and he started to fall. When he was half way down he noticed a ledge coming up. He quickly put away his katana and reach out with his free hand to grab onto it. Leo then quickly climbed up onto the roof before he lost his grip. He suddenly had an idea on how he could defeat the invisible ninjas. He turned his mask around so that the knot was facing forward and he couldn't see. The blindness forced him to concentrate more on what he could hear rather than what he could see. It worked and within minutes all 3 ninjas were knocked unconscious. Leo turned his mask back around and bowed to the ninjas.

Back in April's apartment Raph and Donny were in the kitchen doing the dishes.

"You guys need any help?" Mikey asked from the doorway.

"Keep him away from the dishes!" April shouted from the living room.

"Yes!" Mikey said, "It worked!"

"Is it just me or is he getting worse?" Raph asked Donny.

"Leo must be nuts to be out in this weather" Donny said just as another flash of lightening appeared.

"You know Leo and his training" Raph shrugged, "Nothing stops him"

In the living room Christine was still meditating. The feeling that something bad was going to happen hadn't gone away; if anything it was getting worse. She opened her eyes when she felt someone lightly tap her shoulder.

"Are you alright my dear?" Master Splinter asked her, "You were frowning"

"I've still got that feeling that something bad is going to happen" Christine sighed, "I've tried meditating on it but it only seems to be getting worse"

"Hhmm, I see" Master Splinter said, "I will meditate with you and see what answers I find"

The old rat sat down next to her and they both went back to meditating.

On a rooftop several miles away Leo stood facing Hun. The giant punk cracked his knuckles before charging at Leo. Leo jumped over him easily and urged Hun to come at him again. In frustration Hun tore up a ventilation system and used it to try and hit Leo but Leo used his katanas to block the attacks. When Hun was distracted Leo dodged round the side of him and kicked him head first into a nearby chimney.

"Oh crud" Hun said as the bricks fell on top of him and knocked him unconscious.

"Boo!" Leo said as he turned to face the 3 Foot Tech ninjas who had witnessed the fight.

The ninjas jumped back in surprise and ended up falling off the ledge of the rooftop. Leo put his katanas back in their holster and took off running again.

Donatello and Raphael were watching an American Football match on the TV.

"Panthers, rams, bears, they even got dolphins!" Raph complained, "You think they'd have room for something a little for reptilian"

"The turtles?" Donny said, "My friend unfortunately the lowly turtle has been saddled by society by a stereotype of being velocity challenged"

"Say what?" Raph asked in confusion.

"Basically, scientists found that normal turtles are slow movers so therefore they are not used as mascots for teams" Christine spoke up, "Emphasise on the 'normal' part"

"May I have your attention please?!" Mikey said before burping.

"Cool" Donny muttered as he and Raph started clapping.

"Ew!" April said.

"This is what I live with all the time" Master Splinter replied.

"Please, please" Mikey said, "You're too kind!"

"I can't believe I just clapped for that" Donny whispered to Raph.

"Boys will be boys" Christine muttered.

"I heard that!" Donatello said.

She giggled before going back to her meditation.

"That's it, I'm going to look for Leo so that we can get this show on the road" Raph said as he stood up from the couch, "No offence April but we really need to get back to our lair, I'm going stir crazy!"

"You are going nowhere until your brother returns" Master Splinter ordered, "Sit!"

"Man, what a jip!" Raph moaned as he sat back down again, "We gotta sit around here on our butts while Leo's out there having all the fun!"

Leo was still running across the rooftops with a group of Foot ninja still on his tail! The ground was very slippy and Leo was having a hard time trying to keep his footing. He eventually came to a ledge which was too far for him to jump across. Instead he turned and went to attack Hun and the group of Foot ninjas. Suddenly the fighting and stopped as Hun and the Foot Ninjas bowed.

"Huh?" Leo said in confusion.

Leo turned around and noticed the Shredder's elite guard on the building above him. He drew out his katanas and jumped up to attack them. At the last second they disappeared in a cloud of smoke and reappeared in front of Hun and the other ninjas. Leo was surprised when all of them turned to their right and bowed again.

"No!" he gasped when he saw who they were bowing to.

Suddenly the elite guard disappeared in another cloud of smoke and reappeared around Leo. He tried to fight them but exhaustion took over and he was soon down on his knees. After a moments rest he leapt up to try again but the 4 elite ninjas were stronger than him and Leo soon found himself falling from the building.

Back in April's apartment Christine suddenly started screaming while still meditating.

"Christine!" Raph said as he bent down to shake her shoulders, "Christine, what is it?"

"What time is it?" she gasped as she opened her eyes.

"8:30am" Raph said in confusion, "What did you see Christine?"

"Master Splinter it's been 3 hours" Christine said ignoring Raph's question, "And I just got that feeling again while I was meditating but it was really strong this time"

"Yes, I felt it to" Master Splinter said, "Something is not right"

"I'm going to call Leo" Christine said, "Just to make sure"

She picked up her phone and dialled the number to Leo's shell cell.

"He isn't picking up" she said as she hung up a few minutes later.

"Hey guys I'm really starting to get worried" Mikey said, "Leo should have checked in long before now"

"I know this is a first but I'm thinking Mikey's right" Donatello said as he picked up his Bo staff.

"I sure hope I'm wrong" Christine said, "And that everything's alright"

"Master Splinter" Raph said.

"Go" Master Splinter sighed.

"Jeez, what if something really happened to him" Mikey said as he followed his brothers and Christine to the stairs.

Suddenly there was a loud smash as Leo was flung through the window.

"Leo!" Raph shouted as he ran to his brother, "Leo what happened?"

"Oh no!" Christine said as she started shaking, "He's been beaten up really badly"

"Who did this to you?" Raph asked him.

Leo couldn't answer as he struggled to remain conscious.

"I'm gonna find out who did this!" Raph shouted.

"No Raph, wait" Leo barely managed to gasp, "He's back, the Shredder!"

**Aw no, Leo! I sure hope he survives...Oh wait, I'm the author! Again I ask anyone who has seen the 2203 TV series not to ruin what happens next. Please review and look out for the next chapter :]**


	7. Chapter 7

TMNT: Family is Forever

Chapter 7: The Unexpected Showdown Part 2

**Hey readers! Here's the second part of the battle! I hope you enjoy it **

"What?" April asked, "What did he just say?"

"He said the Shredder's back!" Mikey replied.

"No way, we were all there" Raph said, "We all saw what happened that night on the roof"

"There's no way any human could survive that" Donny said.

"Maybe so Donny but remember how strong the Shredder's armour is" Christine said, "I mean, you saw him walk right through that fire"

"We're not dealing with any human" Raph snapped, "This is the Shredder!"

"If you read comic books you'd know" Mikey said, "The bad guy always comes back!"

"We need to get Leo out of here" April said.

"She is right" Master Splinter said, "We must leave now"

"Guys!" Mikey said as he looked out the window, "We've got company!"

On the rooftop across the street there were hundreds of Foot ninjas waiting for their orders to attack.

"What's the plan?" Mikey asked, "Leo's always the one with a plan so what are we going to do without Leo to come up with a plan?!"

"No time to come up with a plan" Raph said.

"Why not?" Mikey asked just as the Foot ninjas jumped through the windows.

"Master Splinter, grab Leo!" Donatello shouted as he, Mikey, Raph and Christine grabbed their weapons, "We'll cover you!"

He turned quickly to block a Foot ninja's attack. April and Master Splinter lifted Leo between them and moved him behind the sofa which Mikey had pushed out from the wall. As the turtles and Christine fought more and more Foot ninjas jumped through the broken windows.

"They just keep coming and coming!" Christine shouted as she avoided a Foot ninja who was trying to slice her with his sword.

"Just keep fighting!" Donatello shouted back.

"Do we have a choice?!" she snapped.

"We have to give April and Master Splinter more time to get Leo out!" he shouted back.

From their position behind the couch April, Leo and Master Splinter were protected from the Foot ninjas, but for how long? Suddenly Michelangelo landed on the floor in front of them. A Foot ninja had jumped up onto the couch ready to jump off it again and onto Mikey.

"No!" Master Splinter shouted as he jumped up to kick the Foot ninja.

"I will hold them off" he shouted to Mikey, "Help April get your brother downstairs and out through the antique shop!"

"Leo?" Mikey said as he turned towards him after hearing his brother moan.

"My swords?" Leo asked, "Where are my swords?"

"Take it easy bro" Mikey said, "We're getting you out of here"

Master Splinter paused after knocking down several Foot ninjas with his walking stick and noticed that April was still in the room.

He raised his right arm to knock out a Foot ninja who was trying to sneak up on him. At the same time another Foot ninja with a bow and arrow was aiming at him and fired. Master Splinter caught the arrow centimetres before it hit him and snapped it in two.

"Enough!" he shouted, "Raphael, Donatello, cover the rear!"

They ran off into the kitchen to hold off the Foot ninja who were coming in through the windows there.

"Christine, with me!" Master Splinter then shouted, "Michelangelo, I told you to help April get Leonardo downstairs!"

Mikey turned to fight 3 Foot ninjas while April pulled Leo to his feet with one of his arms over her shoulders.

"I can walk" Leo said as the struggled across the room.

"Leo, lean on me" April said as she stopped him from falling over

"April leave me, get away if you can" Leo said, "This is our fight, not yours!"

"Not my fight!" April protested, "Look Leo we're family now, I could never run out on you guys!"

Leo gave in and put some of his weight onto her.

"Now let's go!" April said after she got a better hold of him.

When they reached the door April opened it with her free hand to find a group of foot ninjas waiting on them. Leo kicked the door shut before they could get in. As they ninjas broke through the door Mikey jumped over to kick them back out again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, turtles and rats" Mikey shouted, "Run, do not walk to the nearest exit!"

"Raph!" Donatello shouted after knocking down a small group of ninjas, "This bus is leaving!"

The two of them backed up slowly to let Master Splinter and Christine get out first.

"Be alert" Master Splinter said as Mikey crept down the stairs, "The show is our only exit and knew know it"

"Make yourself useful and go scope out the store" Donny said to Mikey as he and Christine went half way down the stairs, weapons ready.

"No problem" Mikey gulped as he walked down the rest of the stairs.

"It's quiet, maybe too quiet" Mikey said as he opened the door to the shop, "Always wanted to say that!"

"Why on earth did we send him down first?!" Christine said as she slapped her forehead and watched Mikey walk into the shop.

Mikey looked around and noticed the 4 elite guards waiting on them.

"Nice hats!" he said before shutting the door.

"Wrong way Mikey" Donatello said as Mikey started to dome back up the stairs again.

"Wrong way my foot, poor choice of words" Mikey said, "Major ambush down there!"

"We don't have a choice" Donny said, "They're pouring in through the windows upstairs!"

"Hey!" Raph shouted from upstairs where he was stopping a group of Foot ninjas from leaving the apartment, "What's the story down there?!"

"There's' some seriously mean looking guys down there!" Mikey shouted up to him.

"Mean looking" Donny said, "Duh!"

"Mikey, have you ever seen a bad guy who looks cute and cuddly?" Christine asked sarcastically as she and Don brushed by him to walk down the stairs.

"Don, Christine!" Mikey shouted before following them, "Wait!"

"Heeya!" Donny and Christine said as they burst through the shop door.

They looked around the shop and noticed the 4 elite ninjas standing beside the front door.

"Nice hats!" Donny said.

"Yeah" Christine agreed, "Goes really well with the ugly foot uniform!"

"Now you've done it!" Donny said as he avoided one of the ninja's axes.

"Donny, duck!" Christine shouted as one of the ninjas through a spear at him.

Donny gulped as the spear missed his head by inches and crawled under it.

"Raphie!" he shouted up the stairs, "We've got trouble down here!"

"Like I don't got trouble up here!" Raph shouted back.

"It's the Shredder's elite guard" Master Splinter said as he signalled for April to wait out in the hall with Leo, "They are the mostly deadly of all his warriors; lethal assassins"

"Raph!" April shouted up to him, "The others ran into something bad in the shop!"

"Hey, I got my hands full up here!" he shouted back.

"Go, assist you brothers and sister" Master Splinter said as he ran up the stairs, "I will protect Leonardo"

Raph didn't need to be told twice and flipped over Leo and April on his way down the stairs and into the shop.

"Whoa!" he said as he stopped next to his siblings, "Nice hats!"

"Yeah, we thought so too" Mikey nodded.

"Say what you will about the Foot but they do not skip on the head gear" Donny agreed.

"Um guys, remember why we're here!" Christine said.

"Oh right" Mikey said.

**Meanwhile...**

Master Splinter was surrounded but it didn't take him long to knock out all the ninjas.

"Master Splinter!" April shouted to him, "Leo's getting worse!"

"We cannot stay here any longer" Master Splinter said.

Back in the shop no one had moved.

"So we gonna do this or what?" Raph asked.

"Not really got a choice" Christine said, "The Foot want a fight no matter whether we do or don't!"

"Then we'll just have to beat the shell out of them then!" Raph shouted before the 4 of them charged at the elite ninjas.

"Hey, try not to wreck the shop!" Donatello shouted at the ninja he was fighting, "At least try not to wreck it too badly!"

Out in the hall Master Splinter rushed by April and Leo to go help his students in the shop. April was too busy trying to keep Leo awake that she didn't notice the large figure standing in the shadows.

"Your friend doesn't look to well" Hun said as he picked up Leo and pushed April out the way, "Shall I put him out of his misery?"

"Put him down!" April shouted as she smashed a vase on Hun's face.

"As you wish" Hun grinned before flinging Leo into the shop.

"Leo!" Raph gasped as he landed next to his feet.

"April look out!" Christine warned as she watched Hun walk towards her.

Raphael quickly ran and kicked Hun out the door before shutting it. Christine rushed over to where her brothers were standing over Leo.

"How's he doing?" she asked.

"He's alive" Raph said as he bent down to check on Leo, "But barely"

"We need to get him out of here now!" Donny said.

"But how?" Mikey asked, "There are Foot ninjas at every exit!"

Suddenly the front door was kicked open and in walked the Shredder.

"Oh crud!" Raph said as he stood up.

"It's really him" Mikey sighed, "Just like Leo said!"

"You freaks have been a thorn in my side for long enough" the Shredder said, "No one opposes the Shredder and now I will have revenge for my last encounter, say farewell to each other while you still can!"

"Oh yeah Mr Spiky Pants!" Mikey shouted back, "You're the one who should be saying farewell to, err, to yourself!"

"Oh yeah Mikey, that really got him" Raph said sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm under a lot of pressure here" Mikey protested.

"We don't have time for this guys" Christine said.

"Silence!" the Shredder ordered.

"This attack is nothing but a cowardly gambit wearing us down by sheer numbers!" Master Splinter said, "It is not the way of the true warrior"

"Guys I say we shred his butt once and for all!" Raph shouted, "For Leo, you with me?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way" Christine said.

"Till the end" Donatello shouted.

"Which hopefully isn't going to be anytime soon" Mikey gulped, "Right?"

The 4 of them jumped over to attack the Shredder but he knocked them all down.

"Finish them off" he said to his elite warriors as Master Splinter jumped in front of him, "This rodent is mean!"

The Shredder tried to hit Master Splinter with Donatello's Bo staff but Master Splinter deflected the attack with his walking stick. While their master fought the elite ninjas slowly made their way up to where Christine and the turtles lay. Suddenly Casey broke through the window on his motorcycle and blocked the elite ninjas' paths.

"Now that's what I call crashing a party!" Casey said after he knocked down all of the elite ninjas with his motorcycle.

"Casey!" Raph shouted.

"Dude, I am so glad to see you right now" Christine said as she struggled to get up.

"Although I never seen a lamer party in my life!" Casey said as he whacked 2 of the elite ninjas with his baseball bat, "Where's the band?"

"Typical!" Christine said as she helped her brothers up, "He crashes through the window to find us getting the shit kicked out of us and he wants to know where the band is!"

"That's Casey for you!" Raph said as he shook his head.

"You okay babe?" Casey asked April as he walked towards her and Leo.

"Don't call me babe" April replied as she rolled her eyes.

"Obviate him!" the Shredder ordered.

"This can't be the band; I want rock and roll man!" Casey complained, "Good thing I brought my own drum sticks!"

He got out his hockey sticks and started twirling them around.

"Now, who wants to be the drums?" he asked, "GOONGALA!"

This time Casey led the charge and the 6 of them began fighting again. Suddenly Hun burst through the door and made his way over to April and Leo.

"You want him?!" April shouted as she tried to protect Leo, "You have to go through me first!"

"That's the idea!" Hun grinned, "Those green freaks and their human sister feel great affection for you; losing you should take the fight out of them"

"Hun!" Casey shouted as he stopped him from punching April, "Never, ever threaten her!"

He whacked Hun over the head with his hockey stick and sent him flying into a group of Foot ninjas

"Casey, I-I" April stuttered.

"Yeah, well-umm, what a day huh?" Casey said, "Well, gotta run!"

"Well what do we have here" a police officer said as he pulled his car over just outside the shop, "Looks like a major rumble in the jungle"

"Come in central" his partner said into the radio, "We're gonna need back up this time"

Back in the shop Raph paused for a second when he noticed Leo trying to stand up.

"Mikey!" he shouted to his brother who was standing behind him, "Look!"

"Leo!" Mikey shouted when he turned around.

"Leo, you can't do this" April pleaded with him.

"I have to" Leo said, "They need my help!"

He fell down on his knees again just as the Shredder walked over to tower over him.

"No!" Master Splinter shouted.

He jumped over to put himself between Leo and the Shredder.

"You strike a wounded warrior!" he said, "You have no honour"

"I fight to win" the Shredder said as he ran towards him.

"Master Splinter, move!" Christine shouted as she ran to push her father out of the way.

Unfortunately she wasn't quick enough to get herself away as well and the Shredder slashed her across the face with one of the spikes on his glove.

"She's out!" April shouted as she reached over to try and shake Christine awake.

Leo watched in horror and the Shredder punched and kicked his master. He used the remaining strength to run and push the bookcase over so that it was in between the Shredder and Master Splinter.

"Leonardo" Master Splinter whispered as he watched his son collapse and be caught by April before he hit the ground.

His anger built up as he watched his remaining students fight for their lives as well as their injured brother and now their sister as well.

"No, I will not allow you to destroy my family!" Master Splinter shouted, "My sons retreat, Donatello, grab your sister!"

"Great!" Raph shouted as he picked kicked a Foot ninja, "But where to?"

"Back there!" April shouted as she pointed to a closed metal door.

"You got it!" Mikey shouted.

He jumped over to unlock the door.

"Everybody in here!" Mike shouted, "We can hold them off!"

Raph and Casey held back. When the others were safely inside they joined them and shut the door.

"Well this is great!" Raph said sarcastically, "Small, dark and no way out; perfect for making our last stand!"

They all jumped when they heard Christine groan.

"Christine?" Donny asked as he sat her down on the floor, "Christine, can you hear me?"

"Guys?" she groaned as her eyes adjusted to the light, "Where are we?"

"It's a walk in cooler" April told them, "This shop used to be a grocery store back in the day"

"Fascinating!" Raph said sarcastically.

Outside the Foot ninjas tried desperately to open the door.

"Foot ninjas disappear!" the Shredder ordered as the police drew up outside on the street.

He bent down to pick up a metal plank and pushed it through the handle of the door so that it wouldn't open. He then pulled out a small round bomb from his pocket and set it off.

"Like the phoenix I have risen from the ashes!" the Shredder said as he slashed through a nearby gas pipe, "And into my fire you shall fall!"

"Kind of quiet out there" Mikey said, "You think they all just went home?"

"Yeah, we scared them off by running into a closet and looking the door" Raph said sarcastically, "Hey, I smell smoke!"

"I smell gas" Donatello said after sniffing the air.

"Mikey!" Raph said.

"No, not that kind of gas!" Donny replied.

"Hey, this doors getting hot" Mikey said as he tried to open it, "It's jammed, it won't open!"

"Gas plus flames equals" Casey thought, "Let's book, now!"

"We've gotta get out of here!" Raph shouted as he and Mikey tried to open the door.

Up on the rooftops 2 guardians watched as the antiques shop exploded. One of them called the council using his watch.

"I regret to report that we are too late" he told them, "Shredder is victorious"

"The mutant turtles creatures are destroyed" the other one said.

"This is unfortunate indeed" the council said, "Our enemy is becoming too powerful, we must accelerate our plan immediately"

"Understood" the guardian said before hanging up.

"I shook hands with the one called Leonardo and called him ally" he told his partner, "It is a great loss this day, a great, great loss"

**NO! What is gonna happen? You'll just have to wait to the next chapter to find out (unless you've already seen the TV series) Please review but not spoilers, thank you! **


	8. I'm am so so sorry

**I'm so sorry but I will not be continuing with this story. My computer messed up my flash drive and I lost everything, ABSOLUTELY EVERYTHING! I a large number of chapters already written for this story and now they're all gone. Rather than write them all out again and I just going to end this story here and start what would have been the sequel "Life still goes on" It involves the same characters but with a storyline set in the future. I'm really sorry but the rest of the story would have been most of the episodes of the 2003 version and an few extra chapters where Christine...did you really think I would spoil the next story?I guess you'll have to read "Life goes on" to find out. In other good news I am still continuing with my Star Trek story as I was writing chapters and putting them as soon as I finished them. Again my apologises and I will get Life still goes on asap.**


End file.
